A Kind Of Magic
by Shira1111
Summary: Im 6. Schuljahr der Rumtreiber stellt Remus fest, dass Snape gar nicht so schrecklich ist, wie er immer dachte ... RLxSS Komplett
1. Default Chapter

A Kind Of Magic

Disclaimer: Habe alles außer der Story nur aus JKRs Büchern entliehen.

Noch eine Anmerkung zu Copyright: Sowohl der Titel als auch die Kapitelüberschriften sind Titel von Liedern, mir fallen nämlich nie Überschriften ein. Ich hoffe, die Sänger/Sängerinnen werden mir verzeihen.

Dies ist meine erste Fan-Fiction, ich bitte daher um Nachsicht. Die Story spielt im 6. Schuljahr der Rumtreiber.

Warnung: Slash, Charaktere sind OOC

Kapitel 1: Save me

Es war ein ganz normaler Samstagnachmittag. Remus, Sirius und James saßen am See auf dem Hogwarts- Gelände. James hatte sich gerade darangemacht, zu einer Gruppe Mädchen zu gehen, als Peter angerannt kam. Er war von James dazu verpflichtet worden, Snape im Auge zu behalten. Nun rief Peter: „Krone, Schniefelus kommt!"

Sofort blieb James stehen. ‚Das könnte interessant werden.' Er und Sirius zogen ihre Zauberstäbe, nur Remus, er war Vertrauensschüler, wollte sie aufhalten. „Irgendwann bekommt ihr noch mal richtig Ärger. Es ist ein Wunder, dass Snape noch nicht zu Zodikus gerannt ist."

Zodikus, das war der gefürchtete Hauslehrer von Slytherin. „Hätte ich das getan hätte er mir Strafarbeiten aufgebrummt, sobald er erfahren hätte, wie es immer endet", hörten sie eine raue Stimme hinter sich.

‚Moment', dachte Lupin, ‚alle Lachen ihn wegen seiner trockenen Stimme aus, aber eigentlich ist sie... äußerst anziehend. Was denke ich da eigentlich? Das ist Snape!' Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hörte er Sirius. „Du meinst, weil du immer verlierst, Schniefelus?"

Snape wurde rot. „Petrificus Totalus!"Ein höhnisches Grinsen zierte Snapes Gesicht, als Sirius versteinert umfiel.

James schrie: „Wingardium Leviosa!"Sein Zauberstab beschrieb einen Halbkreis. Sofort hing Snape verkehrt herum in der Luft, sein Umhang folgte der Schwerkraft und fiel Snape über das Gesicht. Lupin sah, dass James nun Snapes Hose wegzaubern wollte, um ihn vollkommen zu blamieren. Normalerweise hätte er es lustig gefunden, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hielt er James auf. Ein lässiger Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab und Snape stand wieder auf dem Boden. Dann ging Remus zu ihm. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja,... warum hast du mir geholfen?!"Snape schien richtig beleidigt zu sein, weil er ihm geholfen hatte.

„Lass mich das später erklären. Nach Verwandlung am Montag."Er sah in die zwei kalten, schwarzen Augen. Snape nickte, drehte sich dann um und ging hoch zum Schloss.

„Moony, was sollte das?"Sirius konnte sich dank James wieder bewegen und sah seinen Freund entsetzt an. „Wieso hilfst du diesem, diesem...?"

Auch James schien auf eine Erklärung zu warten, nur Peter hatte mal wieder keine Ahnung was los war, er blickte alle fragend an, aber diesmal erklärte ihm niemand worum es ging.

Remus sah ein, dass er um eine Erklärung nicht herum kommen würde, also antwortete er: „Ich kann so etwas nicht zulassen; ich bin Vertrauensschüler, wie ihr eigentlich wissen solltet."

„Sonst stört es dich doch auch nicht."

„Nun, seht mal nach dort hinten. Da ist McGonagall. Sie erwartet von mir, dass ich einschreite."

Peter sah staunend und mit offenem Mund zu der Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors hinüber. James stieß Sirius an. „Sieh dir mal Wurmschwanz an. Der is ja richtig von den Socken."

„Du weißt doch, dass er eine Schwäche für sie hat."

„Na ja, sie sieht gut aus, soweit hat er Recht. Ich frage mich, wie sie es geschafft hat, mit 25 Jahren schon Hauslehrerin zu werden."

„Auch wenn sie noch nicht so alt ist, bleibt sie trotzdem eine Lehrerin", mischte Remus sich jetzt ein. In Gedanken fügte er noch hinzu: ‚Und vor allem eine Frau.' Aber das konnte er seinen Freunden ja schlecht sagen.

Dann gingen die vier in den Gemeinschaftsraum, da sie noch einen Aufsatz in Geschichte der Zauberei schreiben mussten. Binns, der Geisterlehrer, schien öfters zu vergessen, dass seine Schüler, im Gegensatz zu ihm, schlafen mussten. Daher war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie mit dem Aufsatz bis spät in die Nacht beschäftigt waren.

Am nächsten Morgen, als sie aufwachten, nun, um ehrlich zu sein war es schon Mittag, gingen sie in die Große Halle um zu frühstücken. Lily Evans saß als einzige am Gryffindortisch. James sah seine Chance, um näher an sie ran zu kommen und gab seinen Freunden ein Zeichen, sich woanders hinzusetzen. Daraufhin setzte er sich neben Lily und fragte sie belanglose Sachen, warum sie allein war ob sie ihre Hausaufgaben schon gemacht hatte. Sie sah ihn jedoch nur wütend an. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, den armen Snape wieder anzugreifen?!"

„Er hat doch angefangen."James hatte abwehrend die Hände gehoben.

„Ihr musstet ihn ja unbedingt reizen. Immerhin war Lupin so anständig und hat dem ein Ende bereitet."Bei diesen Worten stand sie auf und verließ die Halle.

James ging missmutig zu seinen Freunden. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was sie hat. Schniefelus zu ärgern ist doch nichts schlimmes." ‚Doch!' Remus wusste nicht so genau warum, aber Snape tat ihm leid. Snape hatte keine Freunde; es gab nur ein paar Idioten, die aus Angst taten, was er sagte. Ja, es stimmte, dass er mehr Flüche kannte als sein ganzer Jahrgang, aber bei genauerer Betrachtung stellte man fest, dass er sie nur selten verwendete. ‚James würde öfter von so etwas gebrauch machen.' Remus beschloss, Snape am morgigen Tag darauf anzusprechen.

„He Moony, schläfst du schon wieder?"

„Nein, ich habe nur gerade daran gedacht, dass bald wieder Prüfungen in Verteidigung sind, aber zu der Zeit ist auch Vollmond, ich werde mich gar nicht konzentrieren können."

„Du schaffst das schon. Du hast in Verteidigung doch schon immer gute Noten geschrieben", sagte James nun.

„Genau, außerdem weiß Dumbledore schließlich, dass du deine Probleme mit dem Vollmond hast", stimmte Sirius ihm zu. Peter nickte nur.

Nachdem alle aufgegessen hatten, beschlossen die vier Rumtreiber ihre magische Karte zu vervollständigen. Dazu mussten sie irgendwie in die Gemeinschaftsräume der anderen Häuser gelangen. James und Sirius wollten mit dem Tarnumhang hineinschleichen und Remus und Peter sollten Wache stehen.

„Zuerst bei den Hufflepuffs. Die stellen bestimmt keine Fragen, wenn wir ihnen hinterher gehen."Also warteten sie darauf, dass ein Hufflepuff aufstand. Unauffällig folgten sie ihm, bis sie zu einem Landschaftsbild. Sie hörten, wie der Hufflepuff, „Zaubereiministerium", sagte. Das Bild klappte auf, sofort zogen James und Sirius den Tarnumhang über und rannten durch die Öffnung. Hinter ihnen fiel das Bild zu. Während sie alles auskundschafteten, warteten Remus und Peter draußen. Nach einer Stunde ging Remus zu dem Bild und sagte, wie der Hufflepuff vor ihm: „Zaubereiministerium."

Das Bild gab die Öffnung frei und man hörte Schritte, die den Raum verließen. Schnell rannten Remus und Peter um die nächste Ecke, die Schritte dicht hinter ihnen. Dann tauchten auf einmal Sirius und James auf; beide grinsten. „OK, Tatze, gib mir die Karte."

„Hier."

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."Nachdem alle Linien erschienen waren, sagte er: „Aducio."

Mit seinem Zauberstab malte er den Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs auf die Karte. „Krone, beeil dich, es wird spät, wir schaffen keinen Raum mehr, aber wir sollten nicht hier rumstehen. Vielleicht kommt Filch vorbei."

„Ja, Wurmschwanz, wenn du dir sonst in die Hose machst vor Angst. Finit! Unheil angerichtet."Der Inhalt der Karte verschwand wieder.

Remus war erleichtert, dass sie so früh fertig waren, denn jetzt hatte er noch Zeit, um für Verteidigung zu lernen. Also machten sie sich auf, zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Dort begann Remus sofort mit dem lernen, Sirius und James dachten sich neue Streiche aus und Peter hörte ihnen ehrfürchtig zu.

Da sie in der ersten Stunde bei McGonagall Unterricht hatten - sie war sehr streng, nicht nur zu den Slytherins, mit denen sie Verwandlung hatten, sondern auch zu den Schülern ihres eigenen Hauses - gingen sie ausnahmsweise früh schlafen.

Der nächste Tag begann für Remus damit, dass er von einem kalten Wasserschwall geweckt wurde. „Verdammt, was soll das?!"

„Sorry Moony, Krone war der Meinung, man könne dich nicht anders aufwecken. Hier, dein Handtuch."

„Danke Tatze."

Nachdem sie sich in Rekordzeit angezogen hatten, liefen sie in die Halle. Schnell aßen sie etwas und rannten dann zu Verwandlung. Sie waren wirklich spät, doch sie kamen noch rechtzeitig; Professor McGonagall schloss gerade den Unterrichtsraum auf. Die vier drängelten sich durch und wollten sich wieder in die letzte Reihe setzen, jedoch saß dort schon jemand: Snape.

Nachdem sie das realisiert hatten und sich andere Plätze suchen wollten, stellten sie fest, dass schon alle anderen Plätze besetzt waren. Nur in der ersten Reihe waren noch drei Plätze frei und natürlich der neben Snape.

Remus sah seine Freunde resignierend an - er wusste, dass James oder Sirius sich nie neben Snape setzen würden und Peter konnte man das nicht zumuten. Also blieb nur er übrig. Das traf sich eigentlich ganz gut.

„Guten Morgen, Schüler."

„Guten Morgen, Professor."

„Heute werden wir etwas neues machen. Ihr habt schon Gegenstände in Tiere und Tiere in Gegenstände verwandelt, aber noch nie Menschen in Tiere. Ihr werdet immer zu zweit arbeiten", sofort wurde es unruhig im Klassenzimmer, „und bevor ihr jetzt anfangt euch einen Partner zu suchen: Ihr arbeitet mit eurem Sitznachbarn. Der eine verwandelt den anderen in ein Tier seiner Wahl, verwandelt ihn wieder zurück und dann ist der andere an der Reihe."

Snape sah Remus misstrauisch an; ihn würde es nicht wundern, wenn dieser ihn in ein Schwein oder ähnliches verwandeln würde. Der blickte ihn jedoch fragend an. „Und, was soll's werden?"

„Äh...", mit so was hatte Snape nicht gerechnet, er war so erstaunt, dass er nur „ist egal"sagte.

„Na dann", Remus dachte kurz nach. „Variata!"

Anstelle von Snape sah er sich jetzt einem Panther gegenüber. Der Panther schnurrte jedoch nur und rieb seinen Kopf an Remus.

„Snape?"

Der Panther hörte auf und sah Remus fragend an.

„Revaria!" Schon stand Snape da, wo der Panther sich noch vor einer Sekunde befunden hatte. „Du gibst echt einen niedlichen Panther ab, das muss man dir lassen."

Snape wurde rot. „Danke."Einige Sekunden vergingen, in denen keiner von beiden etwas sagte, dann... „So, jetzt bin ich dran."Snape dachte gar nicht daran zu fragen, in was er Remus verwandeln solle, er wusste es schon ganz genau. „Variata."

Remus verwandelte sich in einen Wolf! Der Wolf knurrte, entblößte seine Zähne, doch anstatt zuzubeißen schleckte er Snape die Hand ab.

„Revaria."

Remus sah Snape erschrocken an. „Warum ein Wolf?"

„Ich dachte mir, dass das gut zu dir passt. Du bist treu - oder scheinst es zumindest zu sein. Und du kämpfst für deine Freiheit. Sag nichts, ich weiß, dass es stimmt."

„Du hast recht Severus. Darf ich dich mit Vornamen anreden?"

„Von mir aus."Snape war das Thema sichtlich unangenehm. „Aber wieso der Panther? Ich meine, Panther sind schöne und faszinierende Tiere und ich..."

„Hör auf dich schlecht zu machen. Ich finde, du bist mysteriös wie eine schwarze Katze und gefährlich wie ein Raubtier."Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Remus, wie James und Sirius ein Spiel spielten: Der eine tat so, als ob er zaubern würde, und der andere nahm seine Animagusgestalt an.

Dann hörte er Professor McGonagalls Stimme. „Die Stunde wird gleich zuende sein. Schreibt bitte einen Aufsatz darüber, wie es sich anfühlt ein Tier geworden zu sein. Denkt man noch so wie als Mensch? Ihr könnt jetzt gehen."

Alle Schüler erhoben sie und wollten den Raum verlassen, nur Remus und Snape waren extra langsam. Von vorne tönte es herüber: „Moony, beeil dich!"

„Geht schon mal vor, ich habe noch was zu erledigen."

Snape und Remus verließen das Zimmer als letztes, dann warteten sie noch, bis McGonagall weg war.

„Also, warum hast du mir am Samstag geholfen?"

Sorry, dass ich genau da aufhöre grins, aber so hoffe ich, ein paar Reviews zu kriegen, falls das überhaupt jemand gelesen hat.

Ich brauche wirklich dringend Reviews, da dies meine erste Fan-Fiction ist und mir ein paar Tipps oder auch Lob g echt gut tun würden.

Und könnte mir mal jemand erklären, wie das mit dem beta-lesen funktioniert und würde sich gleichzeitig opfern, um das zu übernehmen? völlig hilflos sei

Ist es eigentlich in Ordnung, dass ich immer Snape schreibe oder soll ich lieber Severus schreiben? Ich richte mich ganz nach der Mehrheit.

Ich werde mich mit dem nächsten Kapitel auch beeilen. Hoffe ich...

Shira1111


	2. Save me

Zuerst ein gaaaanz großes Danke an Meine Beta Sakuma-chan. knuddel (habe versucht, mehr Aktionen bei Gesprächen einzubauen.)

Und vielen Danke an: Natsue Yotsuki und LonlyAngel, ich bin richtig durchgedreht, als ich die Reviews gelesen habe. Ihr macht mich glücklich. Dieses Chapter ist für euch drei.

Ah.. und ich bleibe erst mal bei Snape.

Kapitel 2: Nobody wants to be lonley

„Warum ich dir geholfen habe? Weil ich es nicht in Ordnung finde, wie sie mit dir umgehen. Aber bevor ich dir mehr dazu sage muss ich dir eine auch Frage stellen. Nur um zu sehen, ob ich mich nicht vollkommen geirrt habe. Es ist ja so, dass du mehr Flüche kennst, als der ganze Jahrgang; wieso benutzt du sie nicht? Ich meine, es ist nicht so, dass ich will, dass du sie benutzt, aber James hätte schon längst..."Er wurde lautstark von Snape unterbrochen.

„Vergleich mich nicht mit Potter! Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ich habe die Flüche gelernt, da meine Familie will, dass ich sie benutze. Bei meiner Familie ist es weniger schmerzhaft, wenn man tut, was gesagt wird. Also habe ich sie gelernt; ob ich sie eingesetzt habe oder nicht können sie eh nicht nachprüfen."Snape schien das Thema unangenehm zu sein, denn er hantierte die ganze Zeit mit seinem Zauberstab rum.

Bei den Worten ‚weniger schmerzhaft' war Remus hellhörig geworden. „Was meinst du mit ‚weniger schmerzhaft'?"Snape schob einen Ärmel nach oben. Remus sah ihn geschockt an.

„Was..."

„Und so sieht mein ganzer Körper aus."Sein Arm war voller Narben und noch nicht verheilten Wunden.

„Oh Gott, waren das deine Eltern?"

Snape nickte.

„Aber warum tun sie so was?"

„Weil ich nicht so werden wollte wie sie."

Remus stutzte. Waren das etwa Tränen in Snapes Augen? „Severus..." Remus legte seinen Arm um Snape. „Darum bist du so verbittert."

Snape schluchzte; er wollte unter keinen Umständen weinen.

„Lass es raus Severus."Bei diesen Worten zog er Snape an sich und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Erzähl niemandem davon, ja?"

„Ich werde es niemandem sagen, versprochen."Es amüsierte Remus, dass Snape auch jetzt noch an seinen Ruf, grausam und kalt zu sein, dachte.

Sie gingen in ein leeres Zimmer und setzten sie nebeneinander. Snape kam sich richtig hilflos vor, wie er da in Remus Armen lag. Sein Herz raste, doch er, der dies nicht kannte, schrieb es dem Gefühl zu, endlich jemanden zu haben, der ihn verstand: einen Freund. „Bist du jetzt mein Freund, Remus?"

„Ja."

„Danke, ich hatte noch nie einen Freund."

„Ich muss dich aber leider bitte, dass es unter uns bleibt. Die anderen würden es nicht verstehen. Aber da ich Vertrauensschüler bin, kann ich sie eventuell davon abhalten, dich zu ärgern."

„Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar."Es entstand eine kurze Pause. Dann: „Bist du in den Weihnachtsferien hier oder fährst du nach Hause?"

„Ich fahre nicht nach Hause, aber wahrscheinlich wird Sirius mich wieder einladen."Snapes Mine verdunkelte sich. Remus beeilte sich weiter zu sprechen. „Wenn du willst, kann ich mir für dieses Jahr eine Ausrede einfallen lassen und hier bleiben. Irgendwas von wegen Vertrauensschüler-Aufgaben."

„Das würdest du für mich tun?"Snape fiel Remus um den Hals. Dann merkte er, was er gerade tat und wen er umarmte. „Äh... ich muss dann jetzt zu Verteidigung."

„Mist, stimmt ja, ich habe jetzt Geschichte der Zauberei. Wir sehn uns später?"

„Abend, bei Ausgangssperre vor dem Nordturm. Bis dann."

Schon war Snape rausgeeilt und auch Remus beeilte sich, zum Unterricht zu kommen. Bis zum Abendessen dachte er nur an Snape und seine Gefühle. Er wusste schon lange, dass er schwul war, aber sollte es möglich sein, dass er sich ausgerechnet in Snape verliebte? Wieso eigentlich nicht. Snape war gar nicht so gemein wie alle dachten, er war nur einsam und wer will denn schon allein sein?

Ich weiß, ich weiß. Dieses Kapitel ist nicht gerade lang, aber sonst hätte der Titel nicht mehr gepasst. Ich hoffe es stört euch nicht. Und natürlich würde ich gern wissen, was ihr davon haltet. Also, Reviews schreiben. erwartungsvoll guck

Shira1111


	3. Wind of Change

So, da ist das nächste Kapitel. Den Titel hat diesmal Sakuma-chan, meine liebe Beta-Leserin, ausgesucht. Da ich das Kapitel nach ihrem Durchlesen noch mal überarbeitet habe, können eventuell Fehler drinnen sein. Ist doch nicht so schlimm, oder? Ich wollte euch nur nicht noch länger warten lassen. Ein großes Danke an LonlyAngel, die mir ein nettes Review geschrieben hat.(Du wirst schon noch Antworten bekommen. Hoffentlich.) Ohne hätte ich nicht weiter geschrieben, sondern würde beleidigt in der Ecke sitzen. grins Jetzt geht's aber los.

Kapitel 3: Wind of Change

Wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zog Remus James in eine Ecke. „Kann ich mal die Karte haben? Ich muss noch mal in die Bibliothek, aber Filch..."

„Schon klar, hier."

„Danke." Dann machte er sich auf den Weg. Als erstes in die Bibliothek, ein Buch ausleihen, und danach lief er sofort zum Nordturm. Snape wartete schon auf ihn.

„Wieso kommst du so spät? Und was willst du mit diesem Buch?"

„Ich war noch in der Bibliothek, irgendwas musste ich meinen Freunden schließlich erzählen. Und das Buch... 1. habe ich einen Beweis, das ich wirklich dort war und 2. wollte ich etwas zaubern."

„Was denn? Das ist ein Buch über Heilzauber."

„Genau. Würdest du bitte deinen Ärmel hochkrempeln?" Snape tat, wie ihm geheißen und Remus blätterte kurz durch das Buch. Daraufhin richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Snape und murmelte: „Curarus." Alle offenen Wunden schlossen sich und sogar die Narben verblassten ein wenig.

„Danke."

„Ach Severus, du musst dich nicht immer bei jeder Kleinigkeit bedanken. Wir sind Freunde, da ist es normal, dem anderen zu helfen. Glaubst du, du bekommst das die nächsten Male alleine hin? Sonst könnte ich auch wieder..."

„Nein, nein. Ich werde das schon schaffen. Aber wir sollten jetzt wohl verschwinden. Da hinten höre ich schon Peeves kommen. Wenn der uns sieht..."

„Ja, du hast recht. Wann sehen wir uns wieder?"

„Nächste Woche wieder hier. Und dann sind ja Weihnachtsferien."

Die Woche verlief einigermaßen ruhig. Der Vollmond kam und Remus zog sich in die Heulende Hütte zurück, doch sobald Dumbledore, der ihn dorthin begleitete, verschwunden war, bekam er Besuch von seinen Freunden. Sie jagten über die Ländereien und hatten eine Menge Spaß, trotzdem musste Remus am nächsten Morgen zurück in die Hütte, auch, als er sich schon wieder zurück verwandelt hatte; schließlich durfte Dumbledore nichts davon erfahren. Ebenfalls die Prüfung verlief ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Sie sollten einen Patronus heraufbeschwören, was allen Rumtreiben gelang. Remus erschuf einen Wolf, James einen Hirsch, Sirius einen riesigen Hund und Peter – darüber lachte die ganze Klasse – eine Ratte.

Remus und Severus trafen sich wie verabredet, doch dann, zwei Tage vor Beginn der Weihnachtsferien, geschah etwas, mit dem Remus nicht mehr gerechnet hatte. Sirius ging auf ihn zu und fragte ihn: „Kommst du dieses Jahr eigentlich wieder mit zu mir?"

‚Mist, schnell, denk nach!' „Ich würde ja gerne, aber..." ‚Schneller, ich brauch eine Ausrede.' „aber Dumbledore meint, dass ich hier bleiben soll, da die anderen Vertrauensschüler alle wegfahren."

„Warum dürfen sie und nicht du wegfahren?"

Remus fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. „Nun, sie haben schon vor Wochen gesagt, dass sie wegfahren. Du hättest mal früher fragen sollen." ,Wow, das war ja nicht mal gelogen. Dumbledore hat uns mal erzählt, dass immer ein Vertrauensschüler in Hogwarts sein soll. Ich muss mir gratulieren.'

Sirius war enttäuscht, das sah man auf den ersten Blick. „Wenn es wirklich nicht geht..."

Nun mischte sich James ein. „Hier, nimm aber wenigsten die Karte. Ich habe gehört, dass alle Slytherins außer Schniefelus nach Hause fahren. Du kannst dich ja vielleicht mal ihn den Gemeinschaftsraum schleichen."

Remus lächelte schief, er war sich sicher, dass James sich wundern würde, wenn er das machen würde. Was so was anging traute James ihm nicht viel zu. „Ich werde mich bemühen."

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Remus damit, darüber nach zu denken, ob er Snape liebte oder nicht, ob er es ihm sagen solle, wenn es so wäre. Er erinnerte sich, wie er Snape zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, einen arroganten Jungen, der auf alles und jeden herab sah. Andererseits sah er nur auf sie herab und griff sie nicht an, den Grund kannte er ja inzwischen. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass Snapes Eltern Todesser waren, nur das Ministerium schien das nicht bemerken zu wollen. Aber Snape war nicht so wie seine Eltern. Er zeigte nur selten Gefühle, das stimmte, doch wenn sie zusammen waren, gelang ihm ab und zu ein schüchternes Lächeln. Dann dachte er daran, dass er mit Snape aber auch über den Unterrichtsstoff oder Bücher reden konnte, er war nicht so kindisch wie James und Sirius es manchmal waren. Snape schien sich so über die Freundschaft zu freuen und auch für ihn war es mal ganz angenehm, mit jemand anderem zu reden. Er wollte es nicht kaputt machen.

Während des letzten Tages ging in Hogwarts alles drunter und drüber. Die Halle wurde schon weihnachtlich geschmückt und die Schüler, die abreisen wollten, waren damit beschäftigt, ihre Sachen zusammen zu suchen.

Am letzten Abend verabschiedete Remus sich von seinen Freunden. Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wunderte er sich, weil es so ruhig war, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass alle abgereist waren. Er ging runter zum Frühstücken und wartete dann auf Snape. Nachdem dieser aufgegessen hatte – es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern und Remus war schon von einer Schicht magischen Schnees bedeckt, der von der Decke fiel - gingen sie in die Bibliothek. Dort würde niemand Fragen stellen, wenn sie zusammen gesehen werden sollten. Dort setzten sie sich in zwei gemütliche Ledersessel, die in einer der hinteren Ecken standen.

„Also, Severus, erzähl mal, wie viele Slytherins sind noch in Hogwarts geblieben?"

Snape schien über diese Frage überrascht zu sein, er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und fragte: „Außer mir? Keiner."

Remus Augen leuchteten auf, also hatte James recht gehabt. Das war hervorragend. Er beschloss, trotzdem einen auf verblüfft zu machen. „Oh, na dann können wir ja in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum gehen. Bei uns Gryffindors sind noch fünf Schüler aus dem ersten Jahrgang hier geblieben."

Snape schien von der Idee begeistert zu sein, denn er erhob sich sofort und ging, mit Remus im Schlepptau, in Richtung der Kerker.

(Anmerkung: Ich denke, ich werde ab jetzt Severus schreiben, das ist einfacher für mich. Sonst ist Sev noch länger der Nachnamen-Außenseiter. grins)

Nach einem Weg, der Remus wie ein Labyrinth vorkam, blieb Severus vor einer Steinwand stehen. „Drachenblut." Sofort klappte die Mauer auf und Severus führte Remus in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Die Wände waren schwarz und auf ihnen bewegten sich Hunderte von aufgemalten, silbernen Schlangen. Im Kamin brannte ein grünes Feuer, welches dem Ganzen eine unheimliche Atmosphäre verlieh. Daran änderten auch die mit schwarzem Samt bezogenen Sessel nichts, die an den Seiten mit grünen und silbernen Stickereien überzogen waren. Severus setzte sich in einen dieser Sessel und Remus ließ sich ihm gegenüber ebenfalls in einen Sessel fallen. Er blickte Severus verträumt an. Inzwischen wusste er ganz genau, dass er ihn liebte.

Dieses für ihn so wunderbare Wesen – also Severus – fragte ihn jetzt: „Was hast du Remus? Du bist so abwesend." Seine Stimme klang sanft, besorgt, überhaupt nicht mehr so rau, wie man es sonst von ihm gewöhnt war.

Remus stand auf und setzte sich auf die Armlehne von Severus' Sessel. Er wollte nun alles auf eine Karte setzen und beugte sich zu Severus runter. „Ich habe mich verliebt, Severus. In dich", flüsterte er.

Ja, ich bin mal wieder ganz schrecklich gemein zu euch, ich weiß. Aber ich habe das nächste Kapitel schon fertig, also kann ich es sofort ins Internet stellen, wenn ich ein paar Reviews bekommen habe. Ihr müsst schon schreiben, sonst geht es nicht weiter.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel, Shira1111

P.S. Ich habe gemerkt, dass man nur eingeloggt Reviews schreiben kann. An alle, die es eventuell mal versucht haben, die es aber nicht konnten: Ich habe es geändert!!!


	4. Thank God It's Christmas

Vielen Dank an: ramona17 (Hab das mit den Reviews erst gemerkt, als eine Freundin mir das gesagt hat), Saku-chan (grins diesmal ist es nur ein bisschen. sich Sorgen mach hoffe ist trotzdem in Ordnung), LonlyAngel (keine Ahnung, wie viele Kapitel, mal sehen. Hab mich tatsächlich geschnitten, aber is nich so schlimm), Ninna und lina15

Kapitel 4: Thank God It's Christmas

„Ich hatte schon befürchte du würdest das nie sagen."Mit diesen Worten legte Severus einen Arm um Remus' Nacken und zog ihn zu sich hinunter, bis sich ihre Lippen trafen. Es war nur ein kurzer, vorsichtiger Kuss, aber für Remus war es das schönste auf der ganzen Welt.

„Heißt das, du liebst mich auch?"Eigentlich war es eine ziemlich klare Antwort gewesen, doch er wollte sicher gehen, dass er nichts falsch verstand.

„Natürlich liebe ich dich, du dummer Gryffindor. Sonst hätte ich dich niemals in den heiligen Gemeinschaftsraum von uns Slytherins mitgenommen."

Remus begann zu lachen. „Heilig? Schon klar, er ist heilig, weil der ach so heilig Severus Snape dort sitzt. Aber ansonsten..."Er runzelte die Stirn und schien angestrengt nachzudenken.

„Ah, vergiss es. Ich liebe dich, der Rest ist doch egal. Und jetzt setz dich endlich ordentlich hin."Severus machte auf seinem Sessel ein Bisschen Platz, so dass Remus sich auch auf seinen Sessel setzen konnte. So saßen sie den ganzen Tag nebeneinander und redeten über ihre Gefühle. Remus erzähle Severus, wie lange er darüber nachgedacht hatte, es ihm vielleicht nicht zu sagen, woraufhin Severus meinte: „Na, da kann ich ja froh sein, dass du es getan hast. Und deine Freunde auch."

„Was soll denn das heißen?"

„Nun, ich war von Anfang an eifersüchtig, weil ihr so gute Freunde ward. Jetzt teile ich etwas viel größeres mit dir." Snape strahlet eine Fröhlichkeit aus, die man noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte.

Nach dem Abendessen, das jeder an seinem Haustisch zu sich nahm, ging Remus in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und dann sofort schlafen. Er vergaß absichtlich, die Karte des Rumtreibers weiterzumalen.

Für den nächsten Tag hatten sie sich vorgenommen, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, doch es gab einen Schneesturm, also blieben sie in Hogwarts und spielten in der großen Halle schon während des Frühstücks Zaubererschach. Dumbledore, der das Ganze vom Tisch der Lehrer beobachtete, sah, dass sie Probleme hatten, einen Gewinner auszumachen. Jeder von ihnen hatte alle Figuren außer dem König verloren und so war es nur noch eine Hetzjagd, wer wen in die Ecke drängen würde. Bei der maximalen Anzahl von Schritten des Königs – einer pro Zug – konnte so was allerdings nie passieren. Und genau das geschah. Sie verbrachten den ganzen Tag vor dem Schachbrett. Ab und zu, wenn mal niemand in der Halle war, küssten sie sich vorsichtig über das Schachbrett hinweg und als sie beim Abendessen immer noch nicht fertig waren, verabredeten sie, aufzuhören und nie wieder Schach gegeneinander zu spielen. Danach ging jeder in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum, auch wenn sie sich beide wünschten, mit dem anderen in ihren Armen einzuschlafen.

Am Tag darauf konnten sie ihren Plan – nach Hogsmeade zu gehen – in die Tat umsetzen. Severus und Remus gingen als erstes in den Honigtopf. Dort kauften sie kiloweise süßes Zeug. In den Drei Besen tranken sie Butterbier, um sich aufzuwärmen, doch was sie am meisten aufwärmte war wohl, obwohl sie es sich nicht eingestehen wollten, dass sie sich gegenseitig mit den gekauften Süßigkeiten fütterten. Die Wirtin sah immer wieder zu den beiden rüber, doch sie sprach die beiden nicht an und beschloss für sich, nichts gesehen zu haben. Es ging ihr dabei nicht darum, dass die beiden schwul waren, sondern darum, dass sie wusste, dass Remus' Freunde ihn hassen würden.

So vergingen auch die restlichen Tage bis Weihnachten. Als Remus am nächsten morgen aufwachte, lag ein Stapel Geschenke vor seinem Bett. Er hatte etwas von seinen Eltern, Sirius, Peter, James und einigen anderen Leuten bekommen. Auch von Severus. Er freute sich über jedes einzelne Geschenk, doch über das von Sirius wunderte er sich doch sehr. Es war irgend so ein Muggelbuch. Auf der Rückseite stand, es gehe um einen Jungen, der sich in seinen Freund verliebt. ‚Sollte Sirius doch etwas bemerkt haben? Nein unmöglich, er würde nicht mehr mit mir reden. Immerhin hasst er Severus.' (Anmerkung: Was Sev ihm geschenkt hat, wird nicht verraten.)

Als Remus und Severus – sie hatten den Tag wieder zusammen verbracht – zum Abendessen in die Große Halle gingen, staunten sie nicht schlecht. Wer auch immer die Halle dekoriert hatte, hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Überall in der Luft schwebten rote Kerzen auf Tannenzweigen, an den Wänden hingen Mistelzweige und in jeder Ecke stand ein wundervoller Weihnachtsbaum. Außerdem waren die Haustische verschwunden und es stand nur ein großer Tisch in der Mitte der Halle.

Dumbledore begrüßte die beiden: „Da seid ihr ja endlich. Setzt euch, sobald Minerva da ist, können wir essen."

Die zwei gingen zum Tisch, sehr darauf bedacht, nicht unter einem Mistelzweig stehen zu bleiben. Nachdem sie das geschafft hatten und den Tisch erreichten, setzten sie sich nebeneinander. Auch McGonagall kam und sie begannen zu essen.

Während der Mahlzeit warfen sie sich ständig Blicke zu und beeilten sich, fertig zu werden. Sie wollten gerade aufspringen, jedoch hielt Dumbledore sie davon ab. „Ihr werdet es doch wohl noch schaffen, solange nebeneinender sitzen zu bleiben, bis alle aufgegessen haben. Davon mal ganz abgesehen wären auch noch andere Plätze frei gewesen."Beide wurden rot. ‚Oh, oh. Was denn? Ich dachte immer, Potters Truppe würde Snape hassen. Das scheint ja nicht auf alle zuzutreffen.' Dumbledore grinste in sich hinein.

Severus wurde unruhig. Wenn er noch länger hier sitzen müsste, würde er sich nicht mehr trauen... Dumbledore seufzte. „Na gut, bevor ihr noch den Tisch umschmeißt mit eurem Rumgerutsche."

Sofort sprangen die beiden auf und rannten zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Dort wollte Remus sich in einen Sessel fallen lassen, aber Severus hielt ihn davon ab und zog ihn in den Schlafsaal. Remus hielt die Luft an, als er die Kerzen sah, die im ganzen Raum verteilt waren. Bevor er fragen konnte, was das zu bedeuten hatte, erhielt er die Antwort schon von Severus. Dieser küsste ihn nämlich leidenschaftlich. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander, bis sie den Kuss unterbrechen mussten, um Luft zu holen. Remus fuhr mit den Händen unter Severus' Shirt und strich über seinen Bauch, seine Brust und seinen Rücken. Dann zog er ihm das Shirt einfach aus.

Tut mir echt leid, aber hier ist das Kapitel leider zuende. fies grins Vielleicht schreibe ich da weiter, wo ich aufgehört habe, aber dann muss ich das Rating wohl oder übel höher setzen. Wollt ihr das ich weiter schreibe? Außerdem weiß ich zwar, was da abläuft, aber ich habe so was noch nie geschrieben, soll heißen: Ich kann ein paar Tipps echt gut gebrauchen.

Also, schreibt mir bitte wieder ein paar nette Reviews.

Shira1111

P.S. Meine Beta Sakuma-chan hat mir von Lemon-Szenen abgeraten, also müsstet ihr wirklich überzeugend sein, wenn ihr welche wollt. Seid nicht böse auf sie, ja?


	5. You're My Best Friend

Da bin ich nach einer Ewigkeit wieder! So, habe eine Starthilfe bekommen, da ich zuerst gar nicht wusste, was in den Ferien noch passieren soll. Thanx Saku-chan

Dieses Kapitel ist für LonlyAngel, die mir zu jedem Kapitel ein Review geschrieben hat. Vielen, vielen Dank.

Kapitel 5: You're My Best Friend

Remus wachte am nächsten Morgen auf und dachte, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen wäre. Doch er öffnete die Augen und sah die tiefschwarzen Augen von Severus.

„Na, gut geschlafen?"

„Sev..." Remus schlang die Arme um Severus.

„Was ist den mit dir passiert? Bis jetzt warst du nie so besitzergreifend. Nicht, dass es mich stören würde..."

„So lange sind wir nun auch noch nicht zusammen. Aber zu deiner Frage, was mit mir passiert sei. Ich hatte Angst, dass ich alles nur geträumt haben könnte. Ich bin so froh, dass es wahr ist."

„Ist ja schon gut. Jetzt werd nicht sentimental, is ja schrecklich."

‚Typisch Severus, immer so freundlich zu allen. Aber er kann auch verdammt sanft sein, wenn er nur will.'

So auch jetzt. Severus strich Remus die Haare aus der Stirn und fuhr mit dem Finger die Kontur seines Gesichts nach. Dann zog er ihn an sich und legte seine Lippen vorsichtig auf die des anderen.

Nach einem langen Kuss standen sie auf und machten sich auf in die Große Halle. Nachdem ein mehr oder weniger gutes Frühstück hinter sich hatten – das Essen war gut, aber sie saßen an getrennten Tischen und das war weniger gut -, beschlossen sie, sich mittags zu treffen.

So machte Remus sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, jedoch war er damit relativ schnell fertig, so dass er beschloss, die Karte des Rumtreibers jetzt doch weiter zu zeichnen, da es keinen Zweck haben würde, es nicht zu tun. Früher oder später würde sie beendet werden müssen, also könnte er es auch jetzt erledigen.

Mittags trafen sie sich dann und überlegten, was sie unternehmen könnten. Sie entschieden sich, nach draußen zu gehen, um den Wildhüter Hagrid zu besuchen. Eigentlich hatte Severus keine Lust gehabt, aber Remus hatte ihn überredet. „Was hast du denn gegen ihn, Sev?"

„Ich habe nichts gegen ihn, aber ist er nicht von Hogwarts verwiesen worden? Er soll ein Monster freigelassen haben."

„Woher weißt du das denn?"Remus war erschrocken. Hagrid, der nette Wildhüter, sollte ein Monster freigelassen haben?

„Das habe ich gehört, als sich meine Eltern mit Voldemort unterhalten haben. Angeblich war es Hagrid, doch in Wirklichkeit hat Voldemort es getan."Er spuckte diese Sätze nur so aus. Er hasste seine Eltern wirklich.

„Nun, er war es also gar nicht, wo liegt das Problem?"

„Meine Eltern dürfen das nie erfahren."Severus' Stimme zitterte.

„Das werden sie nicht. Wer sollte es ihnen erzählen? Ich bestimmt nicht. Ich werde niemandem erzählen, was du mir eben gesagt hast. Versprochen."Sie gingen gerade durch die Eingangshalle und als Remus seinen Arm um Severus legen wollte, flogen die Türen auf. Es waren die Rumtreiber.

Severus reagierte sofort, zog den Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Remus und sagte: „Ratzeputz."

Seifenblasen quollen aus Remus' Mund und sofort kam James angerannt. „Verzieh dich, Schniefelus. Wenn du nicht sofort weg bist, dann..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Sirius schien irgendwie überzureagieren. „Impedimenta!"Und sobald Severus durch die Lähmung der Länge nach auf den Fußboden aufgeschlagen war, wollte er noch ‚Diffindo' rufen, doch er wurde unterbrochen.

„Eigentlich sollte ich die Herren sofort wieder nach Hause schicken. Das Erste, was ihr macht, ist einen Schüler anzugreifen. Ihr solltet euch schämen."Dumbledore wusste, dass Remus es nicht ertragen würde, wenn sie Severus quälen würden, er war jetzt schon ganz blass, doch konnte er nichts sagen, da niemand auf die Idee gekommen war, den Fluch von ihm zu nehmen. Dumbledore murmelte kurz etwas und sowohl Remus als auch Severus wurden von ihren Flüchen befreit. Remus wollte Severus sofort aufhelfen, jedoch erinnerte er sich rechtzeitig daran, dass seine Freunde neben ihm standen, und ließ es bleiben. „Mr. Snape, gehen Sie ihn ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und ihr vier", er sah die Rumtreiber mit einem strengen Blick an, „werdet aufhören, ihn anzugreifen, habt ihr mich verstanden?"

„Aber er hat angefangen! Wieso sagen Sie das uns, wenn er angefangen hat?!" Sirius war wirklich wütend auf Dumbledore, doch den schien das nicht zu stören.

„Vielleicht solltet ihr mal darüber nachdenken, warum er angegriffen hat." Dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand. Auch Severus ging und so blieben die Rumtreiber allein in der Eingangshalle.

„Wieso seid ihr schon wieder da?"Nachdem er es ausgesprochen hatte, bereute er es auch schon wieder, denn diese Frage schien Sirius schwer zu treffen.

„Willst du, dass wir gehen? Dann kannst du beim nächsten mal sehen, wie du Schniefelus wieder los wirst."

„Hey Tatze, beruhige dich, so hat er das nicht gemeint. Wir sind früher gekommen, weil wir gedacht hatten, dass du es ohne uns nicht aushältst. Tatze hat sogar befürchtet, du könntest dich mit Schniefelus anfreunden. Mann, so was habe ich noch nie gehört. Wird er tatsächlich auf Schniefelus eifersüchtig." James fing an zu lachen und wollte sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen.

Remus lachte auch. „Also echt, Tatze! Hast du mich so vermisst?"‚Puh, die haben echt keine Ahnung, ich sollte am besten einfach mitspielen.'

Sirius wurde rot. „Äh, nun ja..."Er stieß heimlich Peter an, es war schließlich vollkommen ungerecht, wenn alle gegen ihn wären.

Aber Peter wollte sich da nicht so wirklich einmischen. Er fragte nur: „Moony, wie sieht's mit der Karte aus?", doch das reichte schon aus.

„Genau, was ist mit der Karte."James hatte sich beruhigt und war nun sehr interessiert an diesem neuen Thema.

„Kommt einfach mit in den Schlafsaal."

Also machten sie sich auf den Weg. Es dauerte eine Weile, da sie unterwegs Peeves begegneten, der sie solange nervte, bis sie ihm ein paar Flüche auf den Hals hetzten. Im Schlafsaal angekommen breitete Remus die Karte aus und zeigte seinen Freunden den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum.

„Wow, das hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet. Glückwunsch, Moony." James war wirklich beeindruckt. „Hey, seht mal, Schniefelus! Er läuft die ganze Zeit im Kreis. Mann, ist der dämlich."

„Manche Menschen machen so was, wenn sie nachdenken."Remus konnte sich diesen Kommentar einfach nicht verkneifen.

„Willst du etwa behaupten, dass Schniefelus ein normaler Mensch ist?!"

„Nein, will ich nicht. Ihr habt ja recht."‚Was ist nur mit Tatze los? Sonst ist er doch noch vernünftiger als James. Naja, ich hab ja noch mal Glück gehabt.' „Meint ihr nicht, wir sollten mal was essen gehen", wand er sich wieder an seine Freunde.

„Ja, is in Ordnung. Was essen ist gut."So verließen sie dann den Saal.

Unterwegs sah Remus, dass Severus hinter einer Statue stand und ihn beobachtete. Er blieb stehen. „Geht schon mal vor, ich habe was vergessen."Die anderen stellten auch keine Fragen, sondern ließen ihn einfach machen. Kaum waren die Rumtreiber außer Hör- und Sichtweite, drehte Remus sich zu Severus um. „Da haben wir noch mal ganz schön Glück gehabt, was?"

„Oh ja. Aber nur wegen meiner schnellen Reaktion!"

‚Was ist er wieder toll, dieser Sev', dachte Remus sich. Laut sagte er: „Da hast du Recht. Ich finde, du hast dir eine Belohnung verdient." Er hob Severus' Kopf ein wenig an, so dass er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte, dann näherte er sich ihm und küsste ihn. Severus wollte den Kuss vertiefen, doch...

„Pfui Teufel! Was hast du gemacht?!"

Remus hielt sich an der Statue fest, um nicht vor lachen umzufallen. „Ich? Ich habe gar nichts gemacht. Du hast diesen dummen Spruch benutzt. Jetzt weißt du mal, wie ekelig Seife schmeckt."Er sah Severus entschuldigend an. „Ich muss jetzt los. Wir sehn uns." Damit folgte er seinen Freunden.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Es hat ewig gedauert und ist noch nicht mal lang geworden, es tut mir echt leid. Aber momentan habe ich so meine Probleme und hinzu kommt auch, dass in der Schule demnächst alle möglichen Arbeiten geschrieben werden. Ich komme also nicht so viel zum Schreiben. Ich werde aber nicht einfach aufhören. Ihr müsst nur etwas Geduld haben. Würde mich natürlich auch wieder über Reviews freuen. –grins–

Shira1111


	6. Friends Will Be Friends

Hab wirklich versucht, mich zu beeilen und in der Schule Notizen gemacht. –grins- Man muss halt wissen, wie man das Angenehme mit dem weniger angenehmen verbindet. ABER: da wir in den letzten Tagen dauernd Arbeiten geschrieben haben, und ich an zwei Tagen erst um 4.30 Uhr zu Hause bin, hat es natürlihch nicht geklappt.

Zu den Reviews: Dank geht an: LonlyAngel (Hab deine E-Mail Adresse. Wer was weiß? Groooßes Geheimnis.); Professor M. McGonagall (Schön das dir die Geschichte gefällt.) Sakuma-chan (Jaa, Ferien!!! Darauf freu ich mich schon.) Astrid (Seit wann findest du Sev denn süß? –fragt sich ob sie was verpasst hat-)

Für meine große Liebe. Auch wenn die gemeinte Person es nie erfahren wird –traurig grins-

Kapitel 6: Friends Will Be Friends

„Was hattest du denn vergessen?"

Remus, der gerade die Halle betrat, sah James fragend an. „Was meinst du?"

„Du hattest gesagt, dass du was vergessen hättest."

„Ach, das. War nicht so wichtig."

„Hast du etwa Geheimnisse vor uns, Moony?"

„Lass ihn doch! Ich erzähle euch doch auch nicht alles."

„Danke, Tatze. Wenigstens du bist auf meiner Seite."

Sirius wurde rot. „Naja..."

Remus griff nach einem Toast und find an zu essen, doch nach dem ersten Bissen hörte er schon wieder auf und sah zu Sirius hinüber. „Was starrst du mich so an?"

„Ich starr dich gar nicht an!"

„Oh, doch, Tatze, das tust du."James hatte es jetzt auch bemerkt. „Die Marmelade von deinem Brot hat sich auf eine laaange Reise begeben. Und du hast das noch nicht mal gemerkt."

Sirius sah auf sein Brot und folgte mit den Augen dem Marmeladenstreifen, der zu seiner Hose führte. Er sprang auf. „Wir treffen uns draußen!", und weg war er.

„Wisst ihr was er hat?"Remus wurde einfach nicht schlau aus Sirius' Verhalten.

„Nee, keine Ahnung, aber so war er in den Ferien auch, oder Wurmschwanz?"

„Jaa", sagte Peter, ihn schien das allerdings nicht sonderlich zu interessieren. „Seht mal, wer da kommt!"

„Oh, Schniefelus."James lief zu Severus und schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Dabei schob er aus Versehen den Kragen von Severus' Umhang beiseite und...

„Schniefelus, du hast eine Freundin?!"

Remus versteinerte. ‚Mist!' Er begann, angestrengt nach zu denken. ‚Habe ich Sev gestern einen Knutschfleck gemacht? Scheint ja so. Aber jetzt bloß nicht rot werden.'

Severus sah James inzwischen herausfordernd an. „Was geht dich das an?"

„Wer ist es denn?"James fand das Thema sehr interessant. Plötzlich fiel ihm jedoch etwas ein. „Es ist jemand aus einem anderen Haus. Von Slytherin ist doch keiner da."Diese Erkenntnis schien ihn so zu schockieren, dass er Severus einfach gehen ließ. James ging zu seinen Freunden zurück und erzählte ihnen ganz entsetzt: „Habt ihr das gehört? Schniefelus hat eine Freundin aus nem anderen Haus."

Sofort wiedersprach Remus ihm. „Der hat nie im Leben eine Freundin!"

„Vielleicht hat er ja eine erpresst, damit es nicht so aussieht, als hätte er noch nie ne Freundin gehabt."

„Du meinst so wie du, Wurmschwanz?"

„Krone, hör doch auf ihn immer zu ärgern. Wir sollten uns lieber beeilen und Tatze nicht solange warten lassen."

Sie standen auf und gingen nach draußen. Kaum das James einen Fuß vor das Schloss gesetzt hatte, flog auch schon etwas weißes mitten in sein Gesicht. Hinter einem Baum stand Sirius und lachte. „Du siehst wie ein Schneemann aus, Krone!"

„OK, Schneeballschlacht!"

Remus rannte bei James' Worten sofort zu Sirius – die Mannschaften standen seit dem 1. Schuljahr unverändert fest: Er und Sirius gegen James und Peter. „Die machen wir fertig!"Und die Schneeballschlacht begann.

3 Stunden, 1264 geworfene Schneebälle und 709 Treffer später ließen sie sich erschöpft in den Schnee fallen. „Das hat Spaß gemacht! Aber jetzt...", James machte eine geheimnisvolle Pause, „können wir Schniefelus einen Besuch abstatten."

„Ach nein. Lass uns lieber mit Hilfe der Karte herausfinden, mit wem er sich so alles trifft."

„Wenn du willst."Sirius war wirklich der einzige, der James von seinen Plänen abbringen konnte.

Sie rannten in den Gryffindorturm und da der Schnee natürlich geschmolzen war, als sie das warme Schloss betreten hatten und sie deshalb nass geworden waren, zogen sie sich als erstes trockene Sachen an. Am Ende mussten sie alle auf Sirius warten, der sonst immer der schnellste war, aber heute aus irgendeinem Grund länger brauchte. Nachdem auch er fertig war, holten sie die Karte hervor. „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."Sie überflogen die Karte, bis Sirius rief: „Dort, im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum... das ist doch McGonagall!"

„Was hat sie denn dort zu suchen!"Wurmschwanz schrie auf.

„Beruhige dich, die werden niemals was miteinander haben", versuchte Remus ihn zu beruhigen.

„Woher bist du dir da so sicher?"

‚Ich weiß es, weil Sev mich nie betrügen würde.' „Äh, McGonagall würde nie etwas mit einem Schüler anfangen." Remus war froh, dass er eine glaubwürdige Erklärung hatte.

James stimmte ihm auch sofort zu. „Es gibt doch Gerüchte, dass sie mit Dumbledore zusammen sei."

„Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht!"Peter wollte die Möglichkeit nicht mal in Betracht ziehen.

„Ist doch egal, was Krone sagt. Du solltest nicht immer auf ihn hören, Wurmschwanz. Er ist nicht Gott."

„Bin ich nicht? Also, ich persönlich war immer der Meinung, ich sei so eine Art Gott", lachte James.

Sirius ging auf das Spielchen ein: „Und was hat der große Krone uns zu sagen?"

„Er sagt, dass er jetzt in die Küche schleichen wird, um etwas zu futtern zu besorgen."Mit diesen Worten verschwand er auch sofort.

Peter, der immer noch ein bisschen beleidigt war, wollte nicht warten, sondern ging statt dessen ins Bett. So kam es, dass Remus und Sirius allein im Gemeinschaftsraum zurückblieben.

Remus wollte die Gunst der Stunde nutzen, um etwas über das seltsame Verhalten seines Freundes herauszufinden. „Jetzt rück mal mit der Sprache raus: Was ist in letzter Zeit los mit dir?"

„Das würdest du eh nicht glauben", versuchte ein knallroter Sirius sich rauszureden.

„Sirius, ich würde dir glauben. Wieso sollte ich es nicht machen? Wir sind doch Freunde."Remus' Stimme war sanfter als normal; sonst sprach er nur mit dem überaus misstrauischen Severus so.

„Du würdest mir nicht glauben, weil... weil..."Er verstummte, denn in ebendiesem Moment kam James zurück. Innerlich verfluchte Remus ihn, dass er grade jetzt kommen musste. (Anmerkung: Verflucht ihr ihn auch? Oder eher mich? –vorsichtshalber schon mal Schutzzauber üb-)

Nachdem James seine Last – vermutlich den gesamten Inhalt der Schulküche – auf eine Tisch gelegt hatte, machten sie es sich vor dem Kamin gemütlich und erzählten sich von den neuesten Streichen, die sie geplant hatten. Letzten Endes gingen sie aber doch bald schlafen.

Der nächste Tag begann viel zu früh. Das war zumindest James' Standpunkt, den er auch sofort laut verkündete. Er schrie Sirius nämlich an, was er sich dabei gedacht hatte, so laut zu lachen. Wenn er aber schon mal wach war, wollte James wenigsten wissen, welchem Umstand er das zu verdanken hatte.

Sirius erzählte es ihm auch bereitwillig. „Also, das kam so: Ich war schon vor Moony wach und deshalb habe ich gehört, wie er im Schlaf immer Severus gesagt hat", er schüttelte sich, „und als er aufgestanden ist, konnte man sehen, das er einen Steifen hatte. Ich hab ihn dann einfach mal gefragt, ob er von Schniefelus geträumt hat und da ich noch keine Antwort bekommen habe, sehe ich das einfach mal als ‚ja' an."Sirius wurde wieder ruhig. „Jetzt aber mal im Ernst: Hast du von Schniefelus geträumt?" Remus nickte und wurde rot. Als Sirius das sah, senkte er betrübt den Kopf, was allerdings niemandem aufzufallen schien.

James lachte nur lauthals. „Vielleicht war deine Sorge doch nicht so unbegründet und es war gut, dass wir früher zurückgekommen sind."

Remus versuchte, sich gegen seinen Freund zu verteidigen. „Was kann ich denn für meine Träume?"

„Gar nichts, aber es ist trotzdem lustig."

Remus war beleidigt und ging in den Waschraum; er wollte jetzt erst mal duschen. James lief ihm hinterher, um ihn noch weiter zu ärgern, nur Sirius meinte, er habe keine Lust, sich zu waschen.

„Moony, das war doch gar nicht so gemeint", versuchte James Remus zu beruhigen, als er feststellte, dass sein Freund wirklich sauer war. Doch dieser wollte ihm nicht zuhören, ihn verletzte es sehr, dass seine Freunde so über Severus redeten. Sie durften nie etwas von ihrer Beziehung erfahren. Er stellte die Dusche an, um damit James' Beruhigungsversuche zu übertönen. Dieser stellte sie allerdings sofort wieder aus. „Ich höre auf. Wir wussten ja nicht, dass es dich so aufregt."

„Wenn Tatze auch aufhört", stellt Remus seine Bedingung.

„Er hat doch schon aufgehört. Wir sind doch Freunde."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das Ende gefällt mir nicht so wirklich, obwohl ich es noch mal überarbeitet habe. Naja ein kleines bisschen. Wollte nicht noch länger mit dem Kapitel brauchen. –traurig über eigenes Versagen ist-

Ich würde jetzt natürlich gern eure Meinung zu diesem Kapitel hören. Und vielleicht würden mich ein oder zwei Reviews auch ein bisschen aufmuntern. –schief guck-

Shira1111

P.S. Hab mal ne Frage an alle Leser: Wie alt seid ihr eigentlich alle so? Würde mich jetzt echt mal interessieren.


	7. In Only Six Days

Halli, hallo!

Bin wieder da. –alle knuddelt- schön, dass ihr gewartet habt.

Hat mich doch irgendwie erschreckt, dass ihr alle älter seid als ich. –heul- Frechheit!

LonlyAngel: Tjaaa, die Karte. Da muss er halt aufpassen. Ob Sirius ihn aufgibt? Ich will mal ehrlich sein: Ein Ende für die Geschichte existiert bereits, aber ich wird natürlich nix verraten. Und sein nicht traurig. Ich freu mich, dass es jemand ließt, der älter ist. –in den Arm nehm- Gibt mir das Gefühl, dass es kein Quatsch ist, den ich hier fabriziere.

Saku: Danke, danke, danke. –sich mächtig freu- Schön, dass du mit den Änderungen zufrieden bist. Hab da noch ma so ne Frage: Wieso glauben die meisten, du seiest 15?

Professor M. McGonagall: Hab versucht mich zu beeilen, ist aber nichts geworden. Erklärung folgt am Schluss.

Astrid: -tief Luft holt- 1. Natürlich weiß ich, wie alt du bist! Menno, ich bin doch nicht doof. Und 2. : Sev gehört wohl mir! Auf deine Frage, wo ich war: Wenn du das wüsstest, müsstest du zugeben, dass Sevi mir gehört. –g- (Naja, jetzt teilen wir ihn uns ja.)

Kapitel 7: In Only Six Days (Eigentlich heißt es: In Only Seven Days aber hier sind es halt nur sechs.)

Nachdem Remus sich wieder beruhigt hatte, wollte James Quidditch spielen gehen. Er war der beste Jäger, den Gryffindor zu bieten hatte, und er wollte, dass das auch so blieb. Sirius erklärte sich sofort bereit, die gegnerische Mannschaft zu ersetzen und Peter würde wie immer den begeisterten Zuschauer mimen.

Remus hatte keine Lust mitzukommen. „Ich gehe lieber in die Bibliothek, ein bisschen lernen. Wir sehen uns dann beim Essen."Remus ging erst mal wirklich in die Bibliothek, vielleicht war Severus ja dort. Er hatte Glück und fand ihn in der Abteilung für Zaubertränke. Leise trat er an ihn heran und vergrub sein Gesicht in Severus' schwarzen Haaren. Von hinten legte er seine Arme um ihm – er war so froh, dass er ihn hatte.

Plötzlich meldete sich Severus mit samtweicher Stimme zu Wort: „Du weißt, dass jeder andere, der das wagen würde, schon so gut wie tot wäre."Es war keine Frage, (A/N: Sonst hätte ich ein Fragezeichen gemacht –g-) sondern einfach nur eine Aussage.

„Ich weiß. Davon mal abgesehen würde ich jeden verfluchen, der es wagen würde, auch nur eine Hand an dich zu legen."

Severus hatte sich lachend umgedreht. „Der kleine Gryffindor ist tatsächlich richtig besitzergreifend."

Remus war klar, dass es eine Stichelei sein sollte, aber er war wie versteinert. Severus' Lachen war das schönste Geräusch, das er jemals gehört hatte: Ein tiefes, volles und warmes Lachen. „Du solltest öfter lachen, Sev. Das würde allen zeigen, dass du nicht so bist, wie sie denken."

„Ich bin aber so, außer in deiner Gegenwart."

Remus wurde warm ums Herz und auch Severus spürte, wie das Eis, das um sein Herz lag, langsam weiter schmolz. Noch nie hatte jemand hinter seine Fassade geblickt.

Timeflash: Montag, der 9.2. (Die Schule hat wieder angefangen)

Die Rumtreiber kamen auf dem Weg zu ihrer Verwandlungsstunde am schwarzen Brett vorbei. Sofort wurde James aufmerksam, da Lily mit einer Freundin kichernd davor stand, und auf einen Zettel deutete. Er zog seine Freunde zu diesem Zettel und las:

Liebe Schülerinnen, liebe Schüler,

ich freue mich, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass wir dieses Jahr einen Valentinsball veranstalten werden. Alle müssen kommen und da wir letztes Jahr leider kein Halloween gefeiert haben, gibt es eine weitere Pflicht: die Verkleidung.

Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter

„Oh, ein Ball", gab James in einem dümmlichen Tonfall von sich. Doch dann dämmerte ihm, dass es seine Chance war, Lily näher zu kommen. „Lily!"

Lily, die gerade weiter gehen wollte, drehte sich zu James um. „Ja?"

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mit mir zum Ball gehst?"James' Herz klopfte so laut, dass es eigentlich jeder der Anwesenden hören müsste.

„Ja, warum nicht", James wollte schon triumphierend grinsen, als sie weiter sprach, „aber nur, wenn du bis dahin keinen Unsinn mehr machst."

James' Grinsen gefror. Das war ja unerhört. Aber für Lily würde er sich zusammen reißen.

Remus hingegen freute sich. Kein Unsinn bedeutete auch, keine Leute zu ärgern. Auch Severus nicht. Er wollte mit Severus zu diesem Ball gehen, doch dazu musste er ihn erst mal fragen.

Sirius riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken: „Wir sollten uns beeilen, sonst kommen wir zu spät."

Sie kamen nicht zu spät, doch Remus beschlich ein Gefühl von Déjà-vu, als sie den Klassenraum betraten und schon fast alle Plätze besetzt waren. Diesmal war es keine resignierte Entscheidung, die er traf. „Ich opfere mich", sagte er mit möglichst bedrückt klingender Stimme, „Ich habe es einmal überlebt, diesmal wird er mich wohl auch nicht umbringen."

Sirius grinste schief. Ihm gefiel das Ganze nicht. Trotzdem sagte er: „Danke, Remus."

Zuerst merkte Remus es nicht, doch dann fiel ihm auf, dass Sirius ihn nicht Moony, sondern Remus genannt hatte, und wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, hatten seine Augen geleuchtet. ‚Ach was, das bilde ich mir nur ein. Ich bin verliebt und interpretiere deshalb zuviel in alles hinein.'

Er setzte sich in die letzte Reihe zu Severus und begrüßte ihn kurz. Dann begann Professor McGonagall zu sprechen: „Wie ihr sicher schon wisst, findet am 14.2. ein Ball mit Verkleidungspflicht statt. Da einige mit Sicherheit Probleme bei der Verkleidung haben werden, üben wir heute noch mal die Verwandlung am Menschen.. Ihr arbeitet wie immer mit eurem Sitznachbarn zusammen."

‚Genauso, wie in der Stunde, in der Alles anfing', dachte Remus glücklich. „Sev... also... äh... willstdumitmirzumvalentinsballgehen?"

Er hatte schnell gesprochen, gar keine Frage, trotzdem hatte Severus ihn verstanden. „Nichts lieber als das. Aber wie...?"

„Da habe ich mir schon was ausgedacht. Du könntest zum Beispiel als Skelett gehen, natürlich darf dann niemand wissen, dass du als Skelett gehst, aber so würde niemand wissen, mit wem ich ständig tanze."

„Ist in Ordnung. Und als was gehst du?", fragte Severus neugierig.

„Als Werwolf", meinte Remus wie nebenbei. Severus durfte sein Geheimnis schließlich nicht erfahren.

Der tat höchst erschrocken. „Beiss mich aber bitte nicht."

Lachen. „Bestimmt nicht."

-------------------------------------------------------------

So, das war jetzt das gebetate 7. Kapitel. Danke, dass ihr bei der ersten Version meine Fehler ertragen habt. –g-

Noch eine Gute Nachricht: Habe mit dem 8. Kapitel angefangen.

Shira1111


	8. The Show Must Go On

HI!

Hoffe ihr lebt alle noch. Ich freue mich immer wieder, wenn ich ein Review bekomme, also ihr, die ihr nichts schreibt: Bitte tut mir den Gefallen. –Hundeblick aufsetz-

Hier die Reviews:

Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray: Schön, dass dir mein Geschreibsel gefällt. Ich bin froh, dass du es gefunden hast, wann ist doch egal. Aber sag mal, wie kommst du denn zu dem –an den Anfang zeig- langen Nickname? Mina Harker (hat in LXG meinen Dorian umgebracht -heul-) is mir klar, aber der Rest... Thanx for the review!

LonlyAngel: Die Idee, dass Sirius Remus fragt hat mir gefallen, passt aber nicht in meinen Plan. Dann müsste Remy ja ablehnen und Sirius würde fragen, mit wem er geht... Wirst schon sehn, was mit Sirius passiert. Wegen dem Gedanken, zuerst zu gucken, wie alt der Autor ist: Ich wäre fast vom Stuhl gefallen vor Lachen. Was sollte man dann eigentlich lesen, was von jungen, oder von alten Leuten –nachdenkliches Gesicht macht- HDL

Saku: Kapitel... schon wieder diese Frage. Ich weiß nicht, aber momentan geht alles schneller als ich dachte. Wie alt ich bin? Peinlich, immerhin lese ich deine Geschichten mit nem R-Rating und meine nächst bekommt wohl selbst n R-Rating: -sich die Augen zuhalt- ich bin 14. Noch. Bald, am 23.11. werd ich 15.

Was Sevi angeht, beim Ball und danach kommt er ja wieder oft vor. Ich muss das nur mal schreiben. –schäm-

-----------------------------------

Kapitel 8: The Show Must Go On (aber wie lange wird sie es noch?)

Nach der Stunde ging Sirius hinter den Anderen her zum Raum für Geschichte der Zauberei. So in Gedanken versunken, wie er war, bemerkte er nicht, wie er gegen ein Mädchen lief.

„Hey pass doch auf!", fauchte sie ihn an. Sie hieß Gabrielle Thomson, war eine Freundin von Lily und momentan sehr wütend. Sobald sie ihn erkannte, wurde sie jedoch schlagartig wieder ruhig. „Oh, du bist es. Entschuldige, dass ich dich so angefahren habe." Sie wurde rot. (A/N: Irgendwie werden sie alle rot. Merkwürdig.) „Würdest du mit mir zum Valentinsball gehen?"

Schock. ‚Verdammt, was mach ich jetzt? Eigentlich wollte ich Remus fragen, aber ich trau mich nicht. Das wäre jetzt eine gute Möglichkeit, um mir später sagen zu können: Du konntest ihn nicht fragen, du warst schon verabredet.' Sirius nickte. „Ist in Ordnung."

Gabrielle fiel ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Danke."

Kaum war sie weg, wischte er sich fluchend mit dem Handrücken über die Wange. Diese ekelhafte... Aber er war selber Schuld - er hätte halt nicht ja sagen sollen. Nun war es zu spät, aber er wollte trotzdem gerne wissen, ob er Remus nicht doch hätte fragen sollen. „He, Moony! Mit wem gehst du eigentlich zum Ball?"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich um, zuckte mit den Schultern und ging dann weiter.

„Moony! Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du mit jemandem hingehst, sonst hättest du mir eine Antwort gegeben!"

Diesmal drehte Remus sich noch nicht mal um, so hörte Sirius nur eine gelangweilte Stimme sagen: „Wenn du es so genau weißt, warum weißt du dann nicht, mit wem ich hin gehe? Wieso interessiert dich das eigentlich so doll?"

Da beschloss Sirius, lieber mit dem Fragen aufzuhören. Er wollte nicht, dass Remus es so erfahren sollte. Er stellte zwar weiter Nachforschungen an, aber als es Samstag wurde, hatte er immer noch keinen blassen Schimmer. So, also ein wenig deprimiert über den ausbleibenden Erfolg, verkleidete und verzauberte er sich in einen Zombie – richtig ekelhaft, damit er Gabrielle ordentlich erschrecken konnte.

Remus unterdessen freute sich mächtig, Severus endlich wieder zu sehen. Er hatte mitbekommen, dass Sirius rumgeschnüffelt hatte und aus diesem Grund den Kontakt zu Severus abgebrochen. Noch nie war ihm eine Woche so lang vorgekommen. Doch endlich war es so weit. Er beeilte sich, den Spruch zu sagen, der ihn in einen Werwolf verwandeln sollte, immerhin wurde es langsam Zeit.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum traf er auf James – ein Vampir -, Sirius – wie schon erwähnt ein Zombie- und Peter –der doch tatsächlich als Zauberer ging-. Die drei sahen ihn an, schluckten und brachen dann in lachen aus. James hatte als Erster wieder Kontrolle über sich. „Musstest du uns so erschrecken. Einen Moment haben wir gedacht, es wäre Vollmond. Dann ist uns eingefallen, dass wir erst vor gut fünf Tagen unterwegs waren."

„Sehe ich mir so ähnlich?", wollte Remus erstaunt wissen. Das war ihm nicht aufgefallen – wohl, weil er als Werwolf nie in einen Spiegel sah.

„Oh, ja. Zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Muss bei dir im Blut liegen." Schon bekam James wieder einen Lachanfall, ob seiner Bemerkung.

Sirius sah Remus entschuldigend an. „Er ist etwas aufgedreht. Du weißt schon, wegen Lily."

„Und was ist mit euch, dir und Peter?"

„Ach, Peter hat mal wieder nen Korb von allen bekommen", selbiger wurde rot, „und ich... Ich geh mit Gabrielle hin. Aber ich könnte mir was besseres vorstellen."

Jetzt war Remus erstaunt. „Wieso hast du sie nicht gefragt?"Doch ihm wurde als Antwort nur ein gefährliches Blitzen aus Sirius' Augen entgegengeschleudert. Er seufzte. „Wollen wir runter gehen?" Alle nickten und so verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum Richtung Großer Halle.

--------------------------------------------

Das war's erst mal. Nicht besonders lang, ich weiß, aber was soll man machen. Muss gegen eine Blockade kämpfen, hoffentlich ist es trotzdem gut geworden. Schreibt mir doch einfach eine Review.

Weiß eigentlich jemand, von welcher Band die Titel sind? Einzige Ausnahme bisher ist Wind Of Change. Gerade bei dem Titel zu diesem Kapitel denke ich, müsste es jemand kennen.

Shira1111


	9. Heaven For Everyone

Hallo!

So, bin wieder da. Hab aber momentan nicht viel zu sagen, außer vielleicht: QUEEN FOREVER! –räusper- Äh, ja. War natürlich Queen. –allen die Hände schüttelt, die's gewusst haben(auch denen, die sich nicht gemeldet haben)- Mag irgendwer nen Keks? –Keksdose hinhalt-

Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray: Interessante Geschichte, musste wohl unbedingt sie sein, wie? Das mit Dorian war ja nicht so gemeint, hat mich im Film nur geärgert. Finde den Typen einfach total süß. Die Schreibblockade... tja... Ich habe einfach etwas neues angefangen zu schreiben, das noch nicht im Internet steht. Da kann man sich perfekt austoben. Hab bei dieser Geschichte notfalls nur einen Satz geschrieben, damit ich den hatte. Deshalb dauert es trotz Blockaden Bekämpfung immer länger als es sollte. Aber besser ein Satz als gar nichts. Außerdem ist Musik sehr hilfreich, weißt du aber bestimmt schon. Musst einfach abwarten, das wird schon wieder. –in den Arm nehm- um was geht's denn in deiner Story? –neugierig ist-

LonlyAngel: Mit dem Werwolf tanzen hab ich mir so gedacht, dass er fast wie ein Mensch läuft. In etwa so, wie wenn ein Hund Männchen macht. Du schreibst eine Remy/Sev Geschichte? Sag mir Bescheid, wenn sie fertig ist, notfalls warte ich auch bis zum nächsten Jahrhundert. ;-) –knuddel dich ebenfalls- war total gerührt, als ich den Rev gelesen hab. Vielen, vielen Dank.

Und an Saku ein riesiges Dankeschön!!! Ich war richtig erstaunt, dass ich so schnell antwort bekommen habe. Thanx!

Kapitel 9: Heaven for everyone

In der Eingangshalle war schon viel los, als die Rumtreiber eintrafen. James lief sofort zu Lily, die sich als Waldelfe verkleidet hatte und sichtlich erfreut darüber war, dass James sich nicht als etwas Ekeliges verkleidet hatte. Sirius schlich sich an Gabrielle an und erschreckte sie so doll, dass sie laut aufschrie, einen Satz nach vorn machte und dabei einen Slytherin anrempelte, der sie daraufhin böse anfunkelte. Remus ließ seinen Blick schweifen, auf der Suche nach Severus, als Peter auf einmal ein Quieken von sich gab. „R-R-Re-Remus."

„Was ist denn Wurmschwanz?"

„D-D-Da." Er zeigte auf ein ziemlich echt aussehendes Skelett, das genau auf sie zukam.

Remus seufzte. Wie konnte man nur so ängstlich sein wie Peter? Aber dank ihm hatte er Severus schnell gefunden, denn es bestand kein Zweifel, dass er es war – nur wenige andere Schüler hätten die Verwandlung so gut hinbekommen. Er ging auf das Skelett namens Severus Snape zu und nahm seine Hand.

Nur wenige Sekunden später wurden die Türflügel aufgestoßen und alle Schüler strömten in die Große Halle. Kaum waren die Ersten eingetreten, als auch schon ein Raunen durch die Menge ging. In der Luft lieferten sich Fledermäuse und Feen einen erbitterten Kampf um die Vorherrschaft und die Wände waren mit einem Zauber belegt, so dass sie je nach Blickwinkel entweder rosenrot oder nachtschwarz waren. Es war beeindruckend. Irgendwie hatte Dumbledore es geschafft, sowohl die richtige Stimmung für Halloween als auch die für den Valentinstag aufkommen zu lassen. Die Musik, die von einer mysteriösen Band gespielt wurde, war eine Mischung aus Balladen und Gothic – schaurig und romantisch.

Peter sah sich suchend in der Halle um, er wollte unbedingt mit McGonagall tanzen, auch wenn seine Freunde ihm schon vorher gesagt hatten, dass er sich entweder nicht trauen würde oder sie ablehnen würde. Als er sie dann endlich gefunden hatte, fiel er fast in Ohnmacht vor Schreck. Sie kam Arm in Arm mit Dumbledore in die Halle und sah aus, wie wenn sie auf Wolken schweben würde. Für Peter brach die Welt zusammen. James hatte also doch recht gehabt.

Davon bekamen seine Freunde allerdings nicht viel mit. Sirius ärgerte sich über Gabrielle, die ihn sofort auf die Tanzfläche gezogen hatte, James versuchte Lily zu beeindrucken und Remus, Remus war glücklich. Er und Severus gehörten zu den ersten auf der Tanzfläche. Remus übernahm die Führung und so schwebten sie – ein Werwolf und ein Skelett – durch die Halle. Severus knochige Hand strich durch Remus zottiges Fell, woraufhin dieser schnurrte. (A/N: Ich weiß, Katzen schnurren, Wolfe und Hunde eher nicht, hab ich zuminderst noch nie erlebt, aber das passte grad so schön.)

Nach drei Liedern ging Remus etwas zu trinken für sich und Severus holen, während dieser einen freien Tisch suchte. Es gab keinen mehr, also mussten sich die beiden wohl oder übel zu Sirius und Gabrielle setzen, die seeehr beleidigt und wütend aussah. Remus wollte verhindern, dass Sirius erfuhr, dass Severus das Skelett war, und begann aus diesem Grund ein Gespräch, indem er Gabrielle fragte, was denn los sei.

„Dieser Trottel weigert sich, mit mir zu tanzen", sagte sie und zeigte dabei auf Sirius. „Stattdessen beobachtet er dich und..."Sie verstummte, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, mit wem Remus die ganze Zeit getanzt hatte. Da sie aber der Meinung war, dass es sie nichts anging und sie es wohl eigentlich auch gar nicht wissen wollte, stellte sie die Frage nicht, die im Raum hing. „Sirius", sprach sie ihre Begleitung jetzt an, „wolltest du mit Remus' Begleitung tanzen?"Jeder der am Tisch sitzenden hörte, dass sie enttäuscht war.

„Nein! Es ist nur... Remus hat keinem erzählt wer das ist und wir, also James, Peter und ich, sind doch seine Freunde. Da sollte er uns so was doch sagen."‚Wenn die wüssten, dass ich eigentlich nur Remus will... Gabrielle würde mir den Kopf abreißen und Remus, ja, Remus würde mir sagen, dass er leider schon vergeben sei, aber wir ja weiterhin Freunde sein würden. So ist er.' Sirius wusste, er müsste es ihm irgendwann sagen, da er sonst wahnsinnig werden würde, doch gleichzeitig wusste er auch, er würde die Reaktion nur schwer verkraften können.

Während er seinen Gedanken nachhing, hatte Remus Gabrielle überzeugen können, dass es ganz allein seine Sache sei, wer ihn begleitet und Severus wollte ihm da zustimmen, doch fiel ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig ein, dass seine Stimme noch immer die gleiche war und er sich verraten würde, würde er sprechen. Da ihm das zu bunt wurde, ergriff er Remus' Hand und zog ihn nach draußen, wo sie sich eine Ecke suchten, in der sie ungestört waren. Dort verwandelten sie sich beide zurück und fielen sofort übereinander her. Severus bedeckte Remus' Gesicht mit Küssen, was diesen dazu brachte, sich an Severus zu schmiegen.

Zur gleichen Zeit in der Halle rief Sirius Gabrielle ein „ich hab was zu erledigen"zu und rannte los. Seine Chance war gekommen. Er rief der Fetten Dame das Passwort zu, stürzte die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch und lief dann zu James' Koffer. Dieser war auch mit einem Passwort versehen, das er als Rumtreiber aber kannte. Vor Aufregung brauchte er mehrere Versuche, bis er das Passwort richtig aussprach, doch nach diesem Hindernis hielt er sie endlich in seinen Händen: die Karte des Rumtreibers und damit die Möglichkeit, Remus' Geheimnis zu lüften. „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."Die Karte erschien und er suchte sie ab. Da. Da war der Punkt, der mit Lupin beschriftet war und fast genau an gleicher Stele ein Punkt mit der Beschriftung... „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Schniefelus?!"Er sah noch einmal hin. Ja, dort stand tatsächlich Snape über dem Punkt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich weiß, fies jetzt auf zu hören, aber irgend wo muss ich aufhören und da es gerade so lang ist, dass ich es als Kapitel gelten lasse, will ich es euch nicht vorenthalten. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr hinterlasst mir wieder ein Review. Würde mich echt freuen. –Hundeblick aufsetz-

Shira1111


	10. Don't Try Suicide

Tja, ich habe es tatsächlich schon bis hierher geschafft und muss feststellen, dass das Ganze wohl in den nächsten... ca. 3 Kapiteln zuende gehen wird. –schnüff-

Hab mein eigenes Geschreibsel eben noch mal gelesen und: Nobody wants to be lonely ist natürlich auch nicht von Queen. Hab nur vergessen, das ich den Titel benutzt hatte. Peinlich. –rot werd-

LonlyAngel: „er wackelte mit dem Schwanz"schon klar... –kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter klopf- Ich hab dein Rev in der Schule gelesen (letzte Stunde Dienstags ist Programmieren und ich hatte nichts besseres zu tun) Zum Glück waren nicht so viele Leute da, das wäre echt peinlich geworden. Ich hab regelrecht nen Anfall bekommen. Da passt deine Beschreibung von Kopf stehen auch zu. Ich bin richtig süchtig nach Revs. Du willst noch nen Keks? Hier. –Keksdose noch mal bereit stell- Bedien dich. Die Musik, jaaa die gefällt mir auch. Und von wegen lang, kannst du ruhig öfters machen. –grins- HDGDL

-ganz doll knuddel- Sorry. Das Chap liegt schon bei Saku ist aber noch nicht korrigiert worden. Ist schon OK, wenn du mal nicht Review kannst, will dich schließlich nicht von deinem Urlaub abhalten. R-Rating? Gut... Wer spielt mit? –so ne komisches Leuchten in Augen hat-

Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray: Darüber, wie es weiter geht, habe ich mir auch schon Gedanken gemacht, du wirst schon sehn. Tja, da hab ich doch tatsächlich angefangen, deine Geschichte zu lesen. Sehr empfehlenswert und wenn du immer fleißig updatest (was ich doch stark hoffe), dann bist du dran schuld, wenn ich nicht mehr so viel Zeit zum schreiben habe. –g- Solltest du nicht so ernst nehmen, bin beim Lesen eigentlich ganz schnell, aber trotzdem lässt das immer so wenig Zeit.

Saku: -total verlegen ist- Danke, danke, danke!!! Menno, will am 1. November auch frei haben... Dann könnte ich auch mehr schreiben...

Tja, das Rätsel um die merkwürdigen Zahlen ist noch ungeklärt. Ich hab sie nicht da eingefügt. Mysteriös...

Kapitel 10: Don't Try Suicide

Sirius war starr vor Schreck. Deshalb wollte Remus nicht erzählen, mit wem er zum Ball gegangen war. James und er wären durchgedreht. Unter normalen Umständen zumindest. So wie die Dinge standen wäre wohl nur James durchgedreht. Seine eigene Reaktion stand auf einem ganz anderen Blatt – wahrscheinlich sogar in einem anderen Buch – geschrieben. Er war traurig. Nein, halt. Traurig war nicht das passende Wort. Einerseits war er insofern erleichtert, dass Remus schwul war, was ihm allerdings komplett den Rest gab, war die Tatsache, dass Remus mit Severus Snape zusammen war. Er konnte nicht viel dagegen tun. Würde er James davon erzählen, um mit ihm zusammen auf Remus einzureden, wäre James verstimmt und im schlimmsten Fall, der bei James 100ig eintreten würde, würde er nie wieder etwas mit Remus zu tun haben wollen, würde ihn verstoßen. Damit wäre er aber keinen Schritt weiter gekommen, ganz im Gegenteil, es wären eine Millionen Schritte nach hinten. Remus wäre sauer auf ihn und sie könnten noch nicht mal mehr Freunde sein. Er wusste nicht, was er sonst für Möglichkeiten hatte, Remus darauf anzusprechen schien ihm auch nicht besonders schlau, denn was sollte er ihm sagen? Hey Remus, würdest du bitte mit Snape Schluss machen, da ich in dich verliebt bin. Nein, das war lächerlich. Doch er konnte diesen Schmerz in seinem Herzen nicht ertragen. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein. Etwas, das viele Leute taten, wenn die Situation ausweglos erscheint. Selbstmord. Er dachte einige Minuten darüber nach, kam dann allerdings zu dem Schluss, das ihm so auch nicht geholfen wäre. Aber ein anderer Gedanke hatte sich in seinen Kopf gesetzt, als er über Selbstmord nachgedacht hatte. Wieso sollte er sich umbringen, wenn es doch viel besser wäre, wenn Snape verschwinden würde.

Zur gleichen Zeit war eben jener Severus Snape damit beschäftigt, Remus zu küssen, was diesem ein leises Knurren aus der Kehle fahren ließ. „Severus..."

„Ja?", fragte Severus unschuldig.

„Wir sind hier in direkter Nähe zum Schultor. Jede Minute könnte jemand vorbei kommen."Obwohl er Severus Liebkosungen genoss, hatte sich die Fähigkeit des rationalen Denkens bei ihm noch nicht verabschiedet.

„Wieso hast du soviel Angst davor, dass es rauskommt?"Severus sah ihn besorgt an. Lag es an ihm, oder stimmte etwas mit Remus nicht?

„Ich habe Angst, meine Freunde zu verlieren. Bevor ich sie kennen gelernt habe, hatte ich überhaupt keine Freunde, verstehst du?"Der Blick, den er Severus zuwarf, war ängstlich. Severus wusste nicht, dass er ein Werwolf war, also konnte er auch nicht wissen, dass es für ihn schwer war, Freunde zu finden.

Sie setzten sich auf die Erde, die vorher mit einem Wärmezauber belegt worden war, und Remus kuschelte sich an Severus. So blieben sie sitzen, bis ein Ruf aus dem Schloss ertönte: „Alle rein kommen und schlafen gehen!"Widerwillig lösten sie sich voneinander und gingen nach einem Gute-Nacht-Kuss getrennt ins Schloss.

Als Remus im Jungenschlafsaal ankam, wollte er eigentlich noch Sirius fragen, was genau mit ihm und Gabrielle los war, aber Sirius lag schon im Bett und schlief. Zumindest schien es so. Sobald er sicher war, dass alle schliefen, stand er auf und ging zum Fenster. Wie sollte er Snape loswerden? Er sah nach draußen. Der Mond sah ihm entgegen und die Sterne blinkten treu wie jede Nacht. Da hatte er eine Idee: Der Mond. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass Remus jede Woche am Dienstag und Freitag verschwunden war. Sirius würde jede Wette eingehen, dass Remus bei Snape gewesen war. Und ab und zu war an so einem Tag Vollmond. Er wusste nicht, was Remus Snape erzählt hatte, aber er wusste bestimmt nichts von der Heulenden Hütte. Voller Enthusiasmus ging er zurück ins Bett.

-----------------------------------

Mal wieder sehr kurz. Tschuldigung. Und das nächste Chap wird wohl ne Weile auf sich warten lassen. Hab einige Probleme. Aber vielleicht könntet ihr mich mit ein paar Reviews aufmuntern? Ja? –treuen Hundeblick aufsetz- bin ziemlich traurig –schnief- deshalb... kleinen Butten in der linken Ecke anklicken...

Shira1111

PS. Hätte irgendwer Zeit und Lust mein HG/SS Story Beta zu lesen?


	11. Moonlight Shadow

Hat wieder mal ewig gedauert, ich weiß. Tut mir echt leid. –das Ganze etwas peinlich findet- Aber, wisst ihr, es ist echt schwierig, etwas anständiges zu schreiben, wenn man sich in jemanden verguckt hat, an den man nicht rankommt. –g- Und als ich dann endlich fertig war, konnte ich mich nicht einloggen oder es uploaden. Ganz schön nervig. Menno.

Professor M. McGonagall: Danke für dein Review. Ich weiß, dass es kurz war und eigentlich wollte ich auch dort weiter schreiben, aber das hat irgendwie nicht gepasst.

MajinSakuko: Danke für dein Rev und vor allem vielen, vielen Dank für die Tipps. Werd ich mir merken.

Saku: Macht doch nichts, dass es länger gedauert hat. Ich finde ja Königin der Verdammten besser als Interview mit einem Vampir, aber es stimmt schon, sie haben viel verändert. Was die Geschichte angeht und auch das Aussehen der Personen. Ein großes Mysterium ist für mich noch immer, wieso Armand in keinem der Filme braune Haare hat. In dem einen schwarze und im anderen blonde. Alles Trottel... –enttäuscht den Kopf schüttelt-

LonlyAngel: Schön das du wieder da bist. Keine Kuscheldecke, da kannst du ganz du ganz beruhigt sein. Und nein, Sirius ist wirklich so doof. Er ist viel zu verliebt um noch so zu denken. Ich bin wirklich auf deine Geschichte gespannt, muss ich sagen. Und vielen Dank für den Kuchen. vorsichtig die Kerze auspustet So, wenn du doch Streusel ins Gesicht bekommen hast: Nicht meine Schuld!

Ich hoffe ehrlich gesagt auch, später öfter mal Revs von dir zu bekommen Also muss ich wohl mehr schreiben. Hast du nen Wunsch in bezug auf das Pairing?

Das Lied, dessen Titel ich diesmal genommen habe, ist von Mike Oldfield. (Hoffe, ich habe seinen Namen richtig geschrieben.)

Kapitel 11: Moonlight Shadow

Endlich war es so weit. In der heutigen Nacht würde wieder Vollmond sein. Sirius war ungeduldig und bekam vom Unterricht eigentlich gar nichts mit, erst als er fast von Binns Nachsitzen aufgebrummt bekommen hätte, schenkte er dem Unterricht etwas Beachtung. Es wäre fatal, würde er heute Abend nicht rauskönnen. Er kämpfte darum, sich zu konzentrieren, doch mit seinen Gedanken war er ganz bei seinem Plan.

Nach dem Abendessen suchte er Severus. Er fand ihn in der Bibliothek, wo er traurig in einem Buch las. "Hallo, Snape." Er wählte extra eine andere Anrede als sonst, um ihn nicht zu ärgern.

"Black? Was willst du von mir?" Severus starrte Sirius angewidert an.

"Du bist doch mit Remus zusammen, oder?" Sirius tat so, als wäre es etwas ganz normales.

Severus zuckte zusammen. "Woher weißt du das?!"

"Remus hat es mir erzähl. Wir sind Freunde und Freunden erzähl man alles. Naja und ich wollte dich jetzt etwas wichtiges fragen: Hast du mitbekommen, dass Remus jeden Monat verschwindet?"

"Ja, immer zu Vollmond. Und er will mir nicht erzählen, was er macht."

Sirius war erstaunt. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Severus so schnell merken würde, wann er verschwindet. Er hatte selber drei Jahre gebraucht. "Nun, er hat eine... wie soll ich sagen... Verabredung."

Severus war geschockt. "Was?!" Sirius konnte es einfach nicht so gemeint habe.

"Ich kann dir sagen, wo er ist. Und wie du dahin kommst." Sirius setzte einen ich-bin-dein-Freund-und-will-dir-helfen-Blick auf. Er war sich sicher, Severus davon überzeugen zu können, unbedingt zu Remus laufen zu müssen.

"Nein, ich will es lieber nicht wissen." ‚Irgendetwas stimmt da doch nicht. Wieso sollte Black mir helfen wollen?' Skeptisch blickte er Sirius an. "Wobei, schaden kann's ja nicht. Rück raus mit der Sprache: Wo ist er? Und wehe du hast dir nur irgendetwas ausgedacht."

‚Ich hab ihn. Das war ja einfach.' "Du kennst doch die Peitschende Weide. An ihren Wurzeln ist ein Geheimgang. Um dort lebend rein zu kommen, musst du den Knoten mit einem Stock drücken, dann erstarrt sie. Dem Gang musst du bis zum Ende folgen. Kapiert?" Er lächelte leicht.

"Klar, und jetzt zisch ab!"

Das ließ Sirius sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er rannte aus dem Schloss zu seinen Freunden und zog sie hinter einen Busch. "Wartet mal kurz." Sie sahen zu, wie Madam Pomfrey Remus in den Gang brachte und wieder zurück kam und gerade wollte James loslaufen, als eine in schwarz gekleidete Person an dem Busch vorbei und auf die Weide zurauschte. "Schniefelus. Endlich." Sirius hatte schon befürchtet, Severus würde gar nicht kommen.

"Schniefelus?" James sah ihn entsetzt an. "Was macht der den hier?"

"Ach, ich habe ihm gesagt, wie er an der Weide vorbeikommt und dass er etwas interessantes am Ende des Gangs finden würde." Sirius sah sehr zufrieden aus.

James hingegen schien es nicht so lustig zu finden. "Wenn er in der Hütte ankommt, wird er auf Remus treffen und der wird ihn umbringen. Damit bringst du ihn wahrscheinlich ins Gefängnis!" Schrecken zeichnete sich auf Sirius' Gesicht ab. So hatte er das noch nicht gesehen. Doch bevor er irgendetwas unternehmen konnte, war James schon auf die Weide zugerannt, hatte sich den Stock geschnappt und war im Eingang verschwunden.

James raste durch den Gang und wäre an seinem Ende fast in Severus gelaufen, der erstarrt in der Tür stand. "Los, komm da weg!"

Er griff nach Severus' Arm, aber der entzog ihn ihm immer wieder. "Was zum Teufel ist hier los?" In dem Raum vor ihnen stand Remus. Er schrie, brüllte, tobte und man konnte sehen, wie seine Kleidung Risse bekam, aufplatzte und darunter Fell zum Vorschein kam. Sein Gesicht verwandelte sich in das eines Wolfes und aus seinen Händen und Füßen wurden mit Krallen besetzte Pfoten. Langsam begann Severus' Kopf, die Informationen zu verarbeiten und Angst breitete sich in ihm aus. Hinter ihm hörte er James' Stimme einen Zauber sprechen, der die Tür schloss und sie magisch versiegelte. Dann wurde er von ihm aus dem Gang gezogen.

---------------------------------------

Das ist wohl das kürzeste Kapitel, das ich je geschrieben habe, aber es ging einfach nicht anders. Ich habe euch schon lange genug warten lassen und um es länger zu machen bräuchte ich noch mehr Zeit, also... –mit den Schultern zuck- es will nicht so richtig.

Bis demnächst

Shira1111


	12. Doing All Right?

Halloooo!

Sagt mal, ist es bei euch auch so fies kalt? Ich erfriere immer fast, wenn ich am PC sitze.

LonlyAngel: Kann schon sein, dass man dann kreativ wird, aber wenn es so ziemlich aussichtslos ist, hilft es nicht unbedingt dabei, etwas zu schreiben, bei dem man nicht heulen soll.

Sklaventreiberin? Ich? Nein! (Ruf aus dem Hintergrund: Beeil dich mit deiner Story. -grins-) Den Lestat im Neonlicht fand ich noch nicht mal so schlimm, aber das mit Tom Cruise auf Armands Buch... Ich hab sie zwar alle gelesen, habe aber noch nicht alle, will sie jetzt allerdings schon kaufen. Und „Der Vampir Armand" werde ich lieber als Hardcoverausgabe kaufen. Das ist kein Bild drauf. Aber lass deinen Kopf trotz verkehrtem Bild bitte heil. –stellt fest, dass sie total viel gelabert hat- Eigentlich wollte ich dir doch nur für des Review danken. DANKE!!! Hdgdl

Professor M. McGonagall: Ob sie zusammen bleiben, wirst du in diesem Kapitel erfahren.

Das folgende Kapitel beinhaltet die traurige Geschichte von Severus Snape und wie er mit dem Erlebten umgeht. Ich hoffe, es kommt so rüber, wie geplant.

Kapitel 12: Doing All Right?

Severus öffnete die Augen und schloss sie sofort wieder. Grelles Licht blendete ihn und er brauchte eine Weile, bis er sich daran gewöhnt hatte. Dann sah er sich um. Er war im Krankenflügel. ‚Wie komme ich hier her?' Er hatte fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen und massierte sich die Schläfen und plötzlich fiel es ihm wieder ein. Remus. Ein Werwolf. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Wieso hatte er ihm das nicht schon früher erzählt? ‚Black. Er hat mich dorthin geschickt, obwohl ich hätte sterben können. Und Remus... Er hat ihm von uns erzählt, obwohl er mir immer gesagt hat, dass es geheim bleiben muss. Hat er vielleicht... hat er mich nur benutzt? Um mich später so sitzen zu lassen? Bestimmt! Wie konnte ich nur denken, er wäre anders als seine Freunde?' Severus wusste, dass es verrückt klang, aber es war für ihn die einzige Möglichkeit. Und als er zu Dumbledore ins Büro gerufen wurde und dieser ihm erzählte, dass er niemandem von Remus' Geheimnis erzählen dürfe, waren seine Augen schon wieder so kalt wie Eis und sein Gesicht unbeweglich wie eine Maske. Er hatte Remus vertraut und der hatte nur mit ihm gespielt. Severus ging hinunter in den Kerker, in das Labor, das den Slytherins zur Verfügung stand, damit sie Zaubertränke brauen konnten. Der Trank würde schwierig werden, das wusste er, aber es war das Einzige, was er machen konnte. Die ersten Zutaten konnte er sofort in den Kessel tun, dann würden sie eine Stunde kochen müssen. Andere Zutaten waren so selten, dass er sie in der Schule nicht bekommen würde. Wie würde er sie bekommen. Er ging in Gedanken alle Leute durch, die ihm helfen könnten. Plötzlich fiel ihm die ideale Person ein. Lucius. Er kannte ihn durch ihre Eltern und das erste Schuljahr waren sie auch zusammen in Hogwarts, dann war Lucius durch mit der Schule. Damals hatte er ihn heimlich angebetet. Er war ein Teufel in Engelsgestalt. Als Severus jedoch erfahren hatte, dass Lucius sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatte, wollte er nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. Jetzt war es ihm aber nur recht. Er war von den „Guten" verlassen worden, warum sollte er dann nicht zu den Bösen gehen?

Sehr geehrter Lucius

Ich muss mich vielmals bei dir entschuldigen. Du hattest mit deiner Meinung von gut und böse recht. Ich habe einen großen Fehler gemacht und will es wieder vergessen. Dazu wollte ich mir einen Trank brauen, brauche aber noch einige Zutaten.

Kannst du mir vielleicht helfen. Ich bräuchte Schuppen des persischen Viperzahn und Seeschlangenhaut.

Demütigst,

Severus Snape

Ja, das würde gehen. Er band den Brief seiner Eule ans Bein und als wenn sie wüsste, dass es dringend war, flog sie in Rekordtempo davon.

Er musste gar nicht lange warten, da kam die Eule auch schon mit einem Paket und einem Brief wieder. Als erstes vollendete er den Trank, dann las er den Brief.

Severus,

es freut mich zu hören, dass du deine Meinung über gut und böse geändert hast. Ich habe dem Dunklen Lord von dir erzählt und er würde dich gerne in seinen Reihen wissen. Mit deinen Fähigkeiten auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke dürfte es dir nicht schwerfallen, schnell in seiner Gunst zu steigen. Was sagst du?

Sobald du die Schule in einem Jahr verlässt, wirst du zu dem Dunklen Lord gebracht.

Die Zutaten habe ich dir besorgt.

Lucius Malfoy

Wieso nicht? Wenn er Remus erst vergessen hatte, konnte er sich wieder ganz seinen Gefühlen für Lucius hingeben und sobald er in Voldemorts Reihen eingetreten war, würde er ihn täglich sehen können. Als der Trank fertig war, ließ er ihn abkühlen und stürzte ihn dann in einen Schluck runter. Es schmeckte scheußlich. Doch das war es wert. Kaum hatte er alles getrunken, begannen sich silberne Gedankenfäden aus seinem Kopf zu lösen. Das erinnerte stark an ein Denkarium, allerdings sammelten sich seine Gedanken nicht, sondern lösten sich in Luft auf. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er in den letzten Wochen getan hatte, nur noch, dass es besser war, es nicht zu wissen. Froh über seinen Erfolg und in Gedanken an Lucius verließ er den dunklen Kerker um sich auf die Suche nach einem Opfer zu machen, an dem er seine neu gewonnene Grausamkeit ausprobieren konnte.

----------------------------

Sorry, das war's wohl schon wieder.

Bis bald

Shira1111


	13. Cold as Ice

So bin nach Ewigkeiten tatsächlich wieder da! Ich bin an einer Stelle einfach nicht weiter gekommen

LonlyAngel: zum vorigen Kapitel habe ich weiter unten eine allgemeine Erklärung geschrieben. Ich find es toll das deine Reviews so lang werden -lach-

Du schreibst jetzt schon an zwei Geschichten und ich will die doch endlich lesen. Beeil dich!!! -g-

Saku: wie ich das zu einem Abschluss bringe weiß ich noch nicht so genau. Eigentlich sollte die Geschichte schon zuende sein, aber sie wehrt sich dagegen. -sich freu, dass du die Zeit hattest mir ein Rev zu schreib- Danke!!!

Ich weiß, dass Lucius sich zu leicht hat überzeugen lassen, aber es musste schnell gehen, dass Sev seinen komischen Trank bekommt. Und die Idee ist mir eigentlich auch erst gekommen, als wir in der Schule den Film „Dann eben mit Gewalt" gesehen haben. Da schließt sich ein Junge den Neonazis an, weil sein einziger Freund ihn wegen der Neuen versetzt.

Diesmal ist der Titel von den No Angels

Kapitel13: Cold as Ice

„Du hast **was** gemacht? Sag, dass das ein Scherz ist!" Remus war gerade von Dumbledore in den Gryffindorturm gebracht worden und James hatte ihm erzählt, was Sirius getan hatte. Zuerst hatte er wirklich gedacht, dass sie ihn auf den Arm nahmen, doch als er Sirius' Gesicht sah, wurde ihm klar, dass es stimmte. „Aber warum?"

„James, würdest du uns bitte kurz allein lassen?" Sirius wusste, dass James neugierig war, aber ihm war auch klar, dass er es ihm nicht würde sagen können.

Nachdem James das Zimmer tatsächlich - wenn auch widerstrebend - verlassen hatte, sah Sirius Remus fest in die Augen. „Du wirst es mir bestimmt nicht glauben, oder sagen, dass es kein Grund ist, aber... ich liebe dich." Sirius stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Er wusste, dass Remus ihn von sich stoßen würde und er wusste auch, dass sein Verhalten falsch gewesen war. Doch jetzt war es geschehen und er konnte es nicht mehr rückgängig machen.

„Das kann nicht sein. Das kann einfach nicht sein. Wieso hast du es mir nicht gesagt?"

„Was hätte das geändert? Du hättest gesagt, dass es dir leid tut und hättest aus Mitleid mehr mit mir unternommen. Aber ich will kein Mitleid. Es war falsch, aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit für mich. Ich konnte es einfach nicht ertragen zu wissen, dass du mit diesem Slytherin glücklich bist." Er zitterte. Jetzt würde er seinen Freund verlieren.

„Sirius... ich wollte nicht, dass es jemals zu so etwas kommt. Eigentlich bin ich so wütend auf dich, ich würde dich am liebsten umbringen, denn was wird Severus jetzt bloß denken? Doch ich kann gleichzeitig nicht vergessen, wie du mir im ersten Schuljahr deine Freundschaft angeboten hast und ich gesagt habe, dass wir nie getrennt sein werden." Remus kratze sich am Kopf. „Können wir Freunde bleiben? Trotz allem?"

„Du... du willst immer noch mit mir befreundet sein???" Sirius konnte es nicht fassen. Remus wollte weiter mit ihm befreundet sein! Ohne darüber nachzudenken ging er auf Remus zu, gab ihm einen Kuss und rannte hoch in den Schlafsaal.

Verdutzt wie er war blieb Remus noch einige Augenblicke im Gemeinschaftsraum stehen. Er dachte noch einige Augenblicke über das eben erlebte nach und ging dann ebenfalls schlafen.

Er schlief in dieser Nacht schlecht - er hatte einen Albtraum, in dem irgendwie alles schief ging, was er machte. Er bekam bei jedem Lehrer Nachsitzen und da er aus diesem Grund nicht zu der Verabredung mit Severus gehen konnte, machte dieser mit ihm Schluss. Es war furchtbar. So kam es, dass Remus am nächsten Morgen miserable Laune hatte und als erstes James anschrie, der laut durch den Saal rief, wie schön der Tag doch sei. „Lass mich raten: Du bist mit Evans verabredet", sagte Remus genervt.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf? Aber, ja, ich bin mit ihr verabredet!" James war total aufgeregt.

„Krone, das ist schön für dich, aber trotzdem müssen wir gleich zum Frühstück, also würde ich dich bitten, Remus ins Bad zu lassen." Sirius wusste, was geschehen würde, wenn James Remus noch mehr nerven würde. Immerhin war Vollmond noch nicht lange vorbei und Remus hatte auch nicht viel Zeit, um sich auszuschlafen.

Tatsächlich ließ James ihn daraufhin in Frieden und so gingen die vier Rumtreiber schweigend zum Frühstück. In der Halle sah Remus sich suchend um, er wollte wissen, wie Severus reagiert hatte, und was er sah, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Severus, sein Severus, war gerade damit beschäftigt, einen kleinen Ravenclaw zu bedrohen. Remus beschloss, sofort nach der gemeinsamen Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe mit ihm zu reden.

Die Stunde verlief zu langsam, viel zu langsam. Und immer wenn Remus versuchte, Blickkontakt zu Severus aufzubauen, drehte der seinen Kopf weg. Es war die erste Schulstunde, in der Remus keine Ahnung hatte, worum es ging, es war die erste Stunde, in der er nicht ein einziges Wort des Lehrers gehört hatte.

Kaum war die Stunde beendet, sprang Remus auf und rannte geradezu zu Severus. Schliddernd kam er vor ihm zum Stehen. „Severus, was ist los?"

Ein kalter, ihn nicht erkennender Blick und die gezischten Worte: „Was willst du von mir, Wolfsbrut?", ließen Remus zusammen fahren. Das konnte einfach nicht sein! Severus würde so was nie sagen. Doch es war die Wirklichkeit. „Man sollte Wesen wie dich umbringen, auf dass sie die reinen Zauberer nicht besudeln!" Damit ging Severus Snape davon. Remus brach zusammen und unaufhaltsam liefen Tränen über sein Gesicht und sein Körper bebte. Er merkte nur unbewusst, wie James und Sirius ihn hochzogen und in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum brachten.

„Moony, wir werden McGonagall sagen, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Können wir sonst noch etwas für dich tun?"

„Mir ist so kalt..." Seine Stimme zitterte so sehr, dass Sirius Mühe hatte, ihn zu verstehen.

„Aber... es ist doch total warm hier! Egal. Ich mach dir das Feuer wieder an." Sirius wusste nicht, was er machen sollte und James sah genauso ratlos aus. Und da sie eh schon zu spät waren, gingen sie mit einem „wir kommen so schnell es geht wieder" aus dem Turm. Das letzte was sie hörten war Remus' Stimme und seine geflüsterten Worte: „So kalt."

------------------------------------

Kennt ihr das? Diese verfluchte Kälte? -kurz vorm weinen ist- schnief

Hier ist die Geschichte wohl zuende, außer ihr wollt noch einen Epilog, aber ob ich das schaffe? Nun, wie ihr es wollt. Dann könnt ihr mir ja ein Review schicken.

Shira1111


	14. Epilog?

So ich melde mich zurück, mit einer guten und einer schlechten Nachricht. Aber erst die Rev-Antworten:

Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray: Ich hab tatsächlich drüber nachgedacht, irgendwo nach dem 3. Harry Potter Band eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben, aber momentan weiß ich noch nicht, ob ich das jemals schaffen werde. Hab nämlich grad 2 Storys am Hals, die geschrieben werden wollen. Na mal sehn

Wakaba-san: Wie ich schon Mina sagte, werde ich wohl eher eine eigenständige Fortsetzung in Harrys Zeit schreiben.

MajinSakuko: Ich glaub, das war die kürzeste Review, die ich je bekommen haben. Trotzdem: Danke

Lonly: Tja, nen Epilog gibt es nicht, aber irgendwann wird wohl eine Fortsetzung kommen. Wobei, du hast doch so viele Ideen, willst du die nicht schreiben? -g- -dich erwartungsvoll anschau- -sich erinnert, dass du schon zwei Sachen am Laufen hast- Dann muss ich sie wohl doch selbst schreiben. Aber du hilfst mir, wenn ich nicht weiter komme, oder? -Hundeblick aufsetz- wir lesen uns noch tschau

Die gute und die schlechte Nachricht:

Also, um es offiziell zu machen, es gibt keinen Epilog, aber ich werde mich bemühen, eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben. Aber ich bin momentan mit anderen Storys beschäftig. Könnte ne Weile dauern.

Bis dahin: Auf Wiedersehn, ihr werdet mir fehlen.


End file.
